1500
by miuv.16
Summary: ...—Entonces no lloréis por haberla perdido, si sobrevivió al clima es un milagro, pero nadie sobrevive a estas nevadas y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe, solo reza para que encuentre el descanso eterno, pero sobre todo, reza para que te perdone por haberla dejado marchar — y con eso ella se marcho dejándome con la pena y la perdida de mi amada y mi hijo no nacido.
1. Prologo

**DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDAD: NO POSEO VAMPIRE ACADEMY.**

 **Prologo.**

—Debéis calmarte hijo — Mi abuela dijo como me vio caminar de un lado a otro, desesperado, desconsolado.

—No me pidáis eso, ella está allí afuera, en el bosque, en cinta con mi hijo, es pleno invierno, nadie la ha visto y ha pasado una semana — dije en voz baja mirando como caía la nieve sobre los prados que en cierta época del año son de un rico verde.

—la acusaron de traición, el rey la iba a ejecutar.

—¡No tenía el derecho, también es mi hijo! — dije rugiendo con dolor.

—¿la habéis seguido después de que se marchó? — mi abuela pregunto con dureza —¿lo habéis hecho? ¿la habéis seguido cuando huyo para salvarse a ella y a vuestro hijo?

—No —Musite, ella asintió y se dio media vuelta disponiéndose a marchar.

—Entonces no lloréis por haberla perdido, si sobrevivió al clima es un milagro, pero nadie sobrevive a estas nevadas y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe, solo reza para que encuentre el descanso eterno, pero sobre todo reza para que te perdone por haberla dejado marchar — y con eso ella marcho dejándome con la pena y la perdida de mi amada y mi hijo no nacido.

* * *

 _¡He regresado! ¿Cuánto ha sido? ¿un mes? ¿dos meses?, pues no mis hermosas lectoras, han sido 5 meses desde que he vuelto por estos lares, ¿la razón? Bueno, razones hay un millón, pero la más impórtate es falta de tiempo, si, año nuevo, responsabilidades nuevas, no es fácil llegar a los 20._

 _Ok, hablemos un poco de esta historia, en realidad no es una historia, lo siento, es un One shot, que se divide en dos partes, la primera tiene… nos les diré, ¡Léanlo!, pero si, es algo largo, saben cómo soy, una vez que me inspiro no paro. La historia la pensé desde ¿pueden creerlo? Desde octubre, sí, soy un desastre, la pensé para celebrar mi primer año en fanfiction y el tiempo se me alargo, así que agradezco de anticipado a asideilogica21 y a mi Euda por soportarme estos meses hablar y hablar de ella, hasta que por fin la plasme y aquí la he traído._

 _La historia se centra en 1500 y algo, no di una fecha exacta, pueden acomodarla en ese periodo de la historia, tiene amor, sexo (no mucho) es una Rose, mas tímida, y por supuesto, muerte, hay infidelidad, traición, condena y otras cosas, no demasiado extensas es un One shot más largo de lo normal._

 _En fin, no quiero hacer esto demasiado largo, espero, realmente espero de corazón, que lo lean y me hagan saber cómo les parece, una parte será subida hoy (02:00 am) en mi país, y la otra puede ser, hoy mis en la noche o si no mañana, son dos cap. como dije, un poco largas y con mucha dedicación a sus párrafos, espero me apoyen de nuevo en esta corta historia y pido disculpa por la larga ausencia, espero de corazón, que les guste tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo._

 _*COMIENZO DE ESPACIO PUBLICITARIO*_

 _Ok mis pequeñas, no hago esto, pero hoy es la excepción, algunas grandes escritoras *escritorasVA* así como lo he copiado es el perfil, se han unido y han creado esta página en la cual subirán One shot cada cierto tiempo, así que las invito para que lo lean, y las apoye, a todas las leo y las recomiendo, en ellas encontraras la variedad. Estem… y ahí viene la razón por la cual no he podido participar, fui invitada, de hecho, mi Argentina preciosa me presiono día y noche para que sentara mi bello trasero y escribiera, pero una de las razones fue la falta de tiempo y la otra fuera que no tenía una idea fresca ya que estaba con este fic, sin embargo, las invito, para que lean, y disfrute de diferentes tipos de historias, todas son maravillosas, así que si no has entrado ¡Pues ve y lee! Ellas se merecen TODO NUESTRO APOYO._

 _*FIN DE ESPACIO PUBLICITARIO*_

 _Hahaha, ok, demasiada nota de autor, se me fue la mano, las dejo con el primer capítulo, léanlo, disfrútelo y por favor deja tu comentario. Besos nos leemos._


	2. Capitulo 1

_**I Parte.**_

— Rose, el carruaje está listo — mi padre entro en la habitación caminando con la elegancia digna de un rey. El suave terciopelo de su abrigo se ilumino bajo la luz de las velas que colgaban en los candelabros. Su elaborado traje era digno de la elegancia de un líder, de un ser de poder. La tela de su abrigo era de un azul zafiro y el suave lino de sus pantalones blancos era la combinación perfecta. Su espada bien enfundada a su cintura y en su cuello una cadena gruesa de oro con el emblema de la familia, una serpiente, para ser más específicos un Mamba negra, la más venosa del africa y más veloz de su especie, a veces, comparaba a mi padre con ella, su forma de gobernar; aunque era pura, cuando se topaba con algún peligro eminente lo destrozaba hasta no dejar rastro alguno de él, al igual que la Mamba.

— Lo se padre, en unos minutos más estaré lista — a pesar de que mi voz fue educada y cordial, no pude dejar de escapar un poco de veneno.

Mi padre me miro y entrecerró sus ojos, no se le escapo nada mi postura ni mi voz, él sabía que no estaba feliz, pero no le importaba ¿o sí? ¿no lo sé? Él actuaba como que no le importaba. Mi madre siempre dijo que él me amaba más que a cualquiera de sus tesoros, yo siempre aceptaba educadamente, aunque no le creía; mi padre era un rey y un jugador, y él apostaba todo a lo que más riqueza le diera, incluyéndome a mí. Él camino hasta donde mí y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca paso su mano enguantada por mi rostro, mire sus ojos y vi un poco de calor humano y hasta un poco de amor.

— ¿sabes que todo lo hago con una razón? — pregunto aun con su mano en mi rostro. Quería gritarle que sí, que la única razón era porque quería enriquecerse más, pero me detuve, no por el hecho de que fuera mi padre y el rey me daba el derecho de faltarle al respeto, al final del día era una mujer que había nacido en la época equivocada.

— Lo se padre, y por ello tus deseos son mis órdenes — di una reverencia y el sonrió orgulloso de ver la hija que había criado o solamente sonrió porque si ¿Quién sabe?

— te veré en el carruaje, tu madre no espera — asenti con educación y él se marchó no mirando hacia mí.

Me senté en mi gran tocador iluminado por una única vela, me mire en el espejo y detalle cada parte de mí. Ser hija de un rey me daba ciertas atribuciones que muchas doncellas no tenían; como preciosos vestidos, peinados elaborados, las mejores fragancias importadas, y por si fuera poco, las mejores joyas del mundo, cada una traída de un lugar exótico; más de una me la había dado un pretendiente, pero la mayoría eran regalos de mis padres cuando iban a nuevas tierras, tierras que parecían sacadas de mundos mágicos.

Mi madre me había vestido con un precioso vestido color negro, a mi padre no le gustó mucho ya que parecía de funeral, pero unas cuantas palabras con mi madre y me lo dejo usar, al fin él era el rey. El vestido, a pesar de su color tan amargo, estaba elaborado en terciopelo y varias joyas lo adornaba; el corset iba pegado a mi cintura y en el había diminutas perlas entrelazadas con cintas y sobre mis pies caía una falda hasta llegar a los suelos de piedra; en mi cuello era un elaborado collar de diamantes y rubíes, y sobre mi cabellera iba una hermosa tiara llena de piedras preciosas y de esta se desprendía un velo cayendo hasta mis pies y ocultando gran parte de mi cabello.

Tome mi libro y camine hasta la entrada, no di un último vistazo a lo que había sido mi habitación por los últimos 18 años, no había porque, sabía que no volvería, y si lo hacia esta ya no será mi habitación. Desde pequeña aprendí a no apegarme a nada, sabía que algún día tendría que dejar todo, hasta mis padres y por ello, aunque los amo, no me dolerá no volverlos a ver en largo tiempo, un mujer tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer y mi obligación era la que me había impuesto mi padre, eso sí, aunque no me apegase a nada no podía abandonar mi libro, el único que tenía hasta el último de mis pensamientos, si alguien lo leyese me podría acusar de traición, de blasfemia ¿y por qué no? Hasta de adulterio.

Llegue al carruaje y ahí estaba mi elegante y pulcra madre, ella era la esposa y reina modelo, su vestido no era muy diferente al mío, aunque ella no ocultaba su cabellera, a diferencia de mi padre, ella era más cálida y humana, y aunque seguía siendo una mujer que respetaba a su esposo, entendía mucha de las cosas que me pasaban y mi desconcierto con mi padre, en silencio pensaba que ella también no estaba de acuerdo.

— Estas preciosa hija mía— ella me beso en ambas mejillas y organizo mi velo. Mire sus ojos verdes y por un momento me sentí nostálgica, esos ojos ya no serán mis confidentes en mis noches de tristeza, una parte de mi echaría de menos a mi madre.

— Tu igual madre, eres muy hermosa — ella sonrió y me acaricio la mejilla como lo había hecho mi padre minutos atrás.

Dos soldados se pararon a ambos lados de la puerta, uno abrió la puerta del carruaje mientras que el otro le tendía la mano a mi madre mientras ella subía. Mire hacia lo que fue mi hogar, mi castillo de altas torres echas en piedra e interminables jardines, sonreí por los gratos recuerdos y acepte la mano que se me estaba tendiendo, el soldado asintió y luego con su postura rígida cerro el carruaje.

— ¿Qué llevas ahí? — mi padre pregunto mirando mi libro forrado en su cuero viejo y desgastado; como si fuera un instinto lo apreté contra mi pecho intentando defenderlo.

— es solo un viejo libro padre, ya sabes, como el de mi madre — era muy común que las mujeres tuviésemos un libro donde tuviéramos recetas de medicinas o formas de costura, aunque en si el libro era igual que el de mi madre, su interior no contenía lo mismo.

— serás una buena esposa, Rose, tu madre te ha sabido educar — mi padre miro a mi madre con adoración, y solo por un momento pude creer que el corazón frio del rey si podía amar de verdad.

…

El viaje duro tres días con sus tres noches. Pasábamos la noche en algunas aldeas y nos recargábamos de alimentos y de más utensilios. Los días eran solitarios, el único sonido en el lugar era el de las pesuñas de los caballos rebotar contra las hojas secas del otoño y el resoplar del viento contra la copa de los árboles. Mis padres hablaban sobre la boda y yo, bueno, yo solo soñaba despierta y deseaba que mi mundo hubiera sido otro.

— tendrás que darle un hijo varón a tu esposo — anuncio mi padre luego de un rato — el siguiente al trono Mazur — mi _futuro_ esposo era un rey, no de un país como mi padre, si no de una pequeña aldea de las afuera de Turquía, sin embargo, aunque su reino era pequeño, su fortuna era enorme y al casarme con él la mitad de su fortuna pasaba a ser mi padre, en pocas palabras, el rey se había enamorado de mi belleza y a cambio de ella le había ofrecido la mitad de su reino por mi mano, mi padre no es tonto y acepto.

— ¿y si es una niña, padre? — él me miro y se lo pensó, aunque no había porque, él ya sabía la respuesta.

— Si es una niña, será la futura reina del reino lazar, no aceptare una mujer gobernando un país como Turquía — su desprecio hacia las mujeres me hirvió en la sangre y en un acto de rebeldía, (para la época) le dije:

— ¿Por qué no, padre? Rusia es gobernado por una mujer, y esta de maravilla, si no me equivoco esta mejor que nuestro país, al menos allí la mujer si vale un poco más — el semblante de mi padre cambio y se convirtió en furia, nadie osaba decirle que su reino no era el mejor y menos su hija de 18 años.

— estas fuera de lugar Rose Marie, eres mi hija y debes seguir mis reglas, tu deber es darle un hijo varón a tu esposo, si no es así, olvídate de las riquezas Mazur y del trono, ya que no se lo dare una malcriada como tú. ¿Me has entendido?

— Pero… — comencé a decir, ¿Cómo no me iba a dar el trono? Era mío por derecho, yo era su primogénita; y al morir él, yo debía subir al trono y así poder separarme de mi esposo ya que no podíamos gobernar los dos, ese era mi plan, casarme, darle un hijo y al morir mi padre reclamar mi país y dejar al inepto del rey, pero al parecer el avaro de mi padre tenía otro plan y por eso me corto de un solo grito.

— ¡¿Me has entendido, Rose Marie?! — mire a mi madre y con sus ojos me indico que me callara, lo hice, no quería que ella pagara la furia de mi padre.

— sí señor. — dije entre dientes pero con obediencia, como fui educada.

…

El pueblo en pocas palabras era… ¿feliz?, no, esa no era la palabra; a pesar de no querer casarme con alguien como Reed Lazar, si pensaba que su pequeño reino sería algo maravilloso, casas en madera y altos techos, calles empedradas con sus imponentes puentes, mercados llenos de alimentos fresco y un hermoso rio donde los pescadores abastecían la aldea, sin embargo, fue todo lo contrario, las casas, aunque eran de madera, mucho de sus techos eran en paja, las interminables calles eran un completo lodazal y el único rio que se divisaba parecía sin vida alguna ¿Cómo esta gente podría vivir así? Yo de seguro no sería capaz.

Los aldeanos de la pequeña aldea se quedaron mirando el pasar del carruaje, unos murmuraban, otros sonreían de mala gana y otros pocos no le prestaron atención. Pronto la pequeña aldea quedo atrás y frente a nosotros se levantó un imponente castillo, que, a pesar de su opulencia, la oscuridad que lo rodeaba casi podía asemejarse con la de la aldea

El castillo era de un aspecto lúgubre y sin vida, casi lo podía comparar con el castillo de Eltz, con sus altos techos oscuros, casi negros. en las puntas de los techos se podían divisar cruces como si fuese la santa inquisición; sobre el puente que había para llegar al castillo había un largo recorrido de gárgolas cada una más fea que la anterior, y el toque final fue un jardín, que, a pesar de tener praderas verdes, no se divisaba ni un solo cultivo, estaba igual de muerto que su hogar, que su gente.

— Así que…— mi madre comenzó a decir mientras divisaba el paisaje que tenía ante sus ojos — ¿Rose, vivirá aquí? — aunque fue imperceptible, su voz se vio manchada de la desconfianza y la preocupación.

— Si, eso creo— mi padre respondió. Lo miré y vi que su seño estaba fruncido, casi con asco, casi con rabia. — a decir verdad, esperaba otra cosa — no estaba feliz, pero tampoco se veía inconforme.

—No creo que sea tan rico como te hizo creer — argumente mirando por la ventana.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Rose Marie? — pregunto mi padre sentadose rectamente y preparando lo que sería nuestro último debate. Sin embargo, así no seria, estaba cansada de luchar, estaba cansada de hablar y ser ignorada, pero sobre todo estaba cansada de luchar una batalla que yo no iba a ganar.

—Solo digo que, si fuera tan rico, su gente no viviría así, en todos los reinos que he estado no he visto algo como esto, ¿vistes sus aldeanos? ¿Qué clase de vida le da este rey a su gente?

—¿Qué sabes tú como se debe gobernar? — la altivez de mi padre fue algo que me canso. El carruaje se detuvo y un soldado me abrió la puerta, sin embargo, antes de bajarme y dándole la espalda a mi padre le respondí:

—Se más de lo que te puedes imaginar mi señor, fui criada por una excelente reina y gobernante, sin embargo, yo te hare otra pregunta con todo el respeto que usted se merece ¿si este rey no es capaz de darle una vida digna a su gente, a la gente que lo vio nacer y cuido de él, que clase de vida cree que le dará a una mujer que apenas si ha visto y por la cual no siente si no vana lujuria? — a mis espaldas pude escuchar el exclamar de mi madre y el resoplar de mi padre, sin embargo, no les preste atención y me baje con toda la elegancia digna de una princesa.

…

La habitación que se me fue dada era peor que cualquier cosa que había visto en la vida, a pesar de que contaba con todos los lujos inimaginables, su aspecto no era mejor que la del castillo por fuera. La habitación fue toda echa en piedra y en el centro tenía una gran chimenea con dos gárgolas a cada extremo; en la mitad de la habitación fue una gran cama con dosel y sobre esta caía un largo tul de color negro, las sabanas de la cama eran de un rojo sangre y en él tenía dos espadas envueltas en llamas, era su emblema, el emblema lazar.

—Srta. Rose — un voz baja y suave hablo desde la puerta, de inmediato me asuste, pensé que estaba sola.

Con sumo cuidado me volteé y vi que en toda la puerta de madera gruesa estaba parada una mujer de mi edad, era blanca como la nieve y tenía cabellos de oro, sus ojos eran de un color azul bebe y su cuerpo era delgado. Ella iba vestida con un vestido blanco y un delantal en la parte de adelante, su cabello estaba trenzado en una perfecta cola de caballo y usaba unas zapatillas oscuras.

—¿Quién eres? — pregunte en un tono formal, pero autoritario, no me gusto que me haya asustado y mucho menos que hubiera ingresado sin antes llamar.

—Discúlpeme majestad — ella me hizo una pequeña reverencia — no quería asustarla, mi nombre es Mia, y soy su criada.

—¿Mi criada?

—Si mi señora, el rey Lazar me ha ordenado estar a su disposición día y noche. He venido por que debo ayudarla a preparar para la cena.

Resople internamente, aún faltaba la peor parte de todas; al llegar no habíamos cumplido con el rey por que este se encontraba dándole la bienvenida al príncipe de Rusia. No sabría que estaría aquí y tampoco le preste atención.

—No necesito su ayuda, pero igual se lo agradezco, le agradecería que cuando salga cierre las puertas — mire a la criada y dedicándole una sonrisa para suavizar un poco mis palabras finalice — y por favor, la próxima vez anúnciate antes de entrar.

—Como ordene su majestad, si me necesita no dude en llamarme. — asentí y ella se marchó cerrando la gran puerta.

…

Me miré en el gran espejo del pasillo, lucia hermosa, debía admitir eso; a veces deseaba no ser tan bella, el mundo actual giraba en torno a la belleza de una mujer y las riquezas, yo fui maldecida con las dos. Mire mi largo vestido de color verde musgo, este era más sencillo que con el que llegue, pero igual de elegante, mi cabellera estaba oculta por un largo velo de seda verde y en lo alto de mi cabello era la tiara que mi padre me regalo al nacer, con pequeñas esmeraldas incrustadas dentro de un mar de diamante.

—¿espero que estés lista? — La gruesa voz de mi padre se escuchó a lo largo del pasillo, él estaba parado enfrente de las grandes puertas esperando por mí, esta vez usaba un abrigo de lino de color verde musgo igual al de mi vestido, su espada bien enfundada y sus joyas reluciente.

Asentí con la cabeza y tomando mi vestido caminé hasta donde estaba el, lo vi seguirme con la mirada y darme una media sonrisa, imperceptible para el resto del mundo. — te vez hermosa esta noche mi querida hija— a pesar de que su voz fue neutra, pude ver un poco de amor en ella, sin embargo, la ignoré y con la mayor educación le respondí.

—Gracias, su majestad.

—Rose, ¿sabes que hago esto porque te amo? — Él me pregunto cómo nos encaminamos hacia las grandes puertas. Su pregunta me dio rabia, pero me controle, sin embargo, no deje decirle.

—Amas más a tu reino que tu hija — lo miré y vi que su rostro se había arrugado en la confusión. — si acepta el consejo de una mujer majestad, debería dejar de apostar al mejor postor, por que el día de mañana tendrá toda la riqueza del mundo, pero a su lado no habrá nadie para amarlo, hoy me vendió al mejor rey, no valla ser que el día de mañana sea a mi madre a quien pierde, su majestad.

—No te he vendido Rose Marie, es por tu bien, ya eres 18 años, ya era hora de que estuvieras casa, he sido muy condescendiente contigo, pero si esperamos más tiempo, llegara un punto en el que ningún hombre te quiera y te quedaras de monja, y sabemos que una monja no puede gobernar.

—Reza querido padre, para que los dioses te brinden larga vida y puedas morir de viejo, para que disfrutéis de cada una de las riquezas de las que te has adueñado — mire hacia la puerta y escuche la gran conmoción — pero, sobre todo, para que disfrutéis el ultimo tesoro que has adquirido, el más grande de todos, al más pequeño precio de vender a tu hija, a tu única hija.

—Rosé Marie…— lo interrumpí.

—No vale lo que digáis ahora mi querido señor, el trato ha sido cerrado, antes de que la luna llena se oculte al finalizar el último día del mes yo ya habré desposado al gran señor; al gran pez gordo, y antes de que el alba irrumpa en vuestro castillo, tú hija se habrá entregado a su esposo y en su vientre habrá quedado la semilla de aquel trato, y si el pequeño infante tiene suerte, nacerá varón y llenara de gozo a ambos reinos, pero si es niña sufrirá el desprecio de su abuelo y la burla del reino, por que como ha dicho usted majestad, una mujer no puede gobernar — tome su brazo y me pare junto con él al frente de la puerta, la delgada y a la vez gruesa puerta de madera que me separaba de lo que sería mi futuro.

—Eres mi pequeña hija, siempre te amaré ¿Lo sabes? — lo sentí temblar, pero no sentí lastima de él, no merecía que sintiera nada por él, fue él el que me vendió, fue él el que me entrego al mejor postor.

—No su majestad, no soy nada vuestro, en el punto en que pasemos esas puertas dejare de ser tu hija, la sangre Mazur correrá por mis venas hasta mi último día, pero a partir de ahora, no seré mas que vuestro sello de tratado, cuando muera todos recordaran a la reina Lazar, mas no a la princesa Mazur.

Las puertas se abrieron interrumpiendo lo que mi padre tenía que decir, lo vi descomponerse por un momento, pero cuando los rostros quedaron descubierto su semblante cambio y su sonrisa de serpiente apareció, sin embargo, mi semblante seguía igual, serio, neutro, no reflejando nada y no sonriendo a nadie. Esto no era una celebración esto era una condena de muerte.

…

Miré a mi alrededor y vi la gente danzar y mirarme con curiosidad, los hombres me miraban con lujuria y las mujeres con envidia, muchas de ellas eran hermosas y tenían hermosas cabelleras que lucían con orgullo. Mis padres estaban hablando con varias personas, pero yo no reconocí a ninguna. Al haber entrado esperaba conocer por fin a mi esposo, sin embargo, él no estaba presente.

—¿una copa _Madame?_ —Pregunto un criado ofreciendo una copa de vino, la cual rechace.

—No, gracias — él asintió y se alejó ofreciéndola a otras personas.

Las personas, danzaba, reían y hablaban. Yo me sentía asfixiada, me sentía mareada de ver tanta opulencia, de ver a las mujeres sometidas y aun así ver que lo disfrutaban por llevar unas cuantas joyas, por tener el título de señoras ¿en qué parte de la historia fuimos sometidas? ¿En qué escritura dice que las mujeres no valemos igual que los hombres? ¿en qué parte de la historia Dios se equivocó?

Sin darme cuenta me encontré atravesando el gran salón y saliendo por las grandes puertas al jardín del castillo. Allí, el viento soplaba con gran fuerza revolviendo las copas de los árboles y tumbado sus hojas muertas, todo en este lugar estaba muerto, hasta yo estaba muerta.

Me alejé del bullicio y me senté sobre una gran banca de piedra, desde aquel lugar podía ver el ala este del castillo y todo era igual a lo que ya había visto, todo era oscuro y opaco, todo carecía de vida.

—¿puedo sentarme? — una voz hablo entre los árboles, gire a ver y de allí salió una mujer, era una anciana, su cabello largo y canoso estaba en una elaborada trenza, ella vestía un hermoso traje de color azul rey y en su cuello la adornaban hermosas joyas, su piel por la vejez se veía un poco pálida, pero poseía un pequeño bronceado, sus ojos por la oscuridad no alcanza ver bien de qué color eran, pero su mirada era intensa y abrazadora. La mujer en sí podría haber estado en sus 90 años, pero tenía la vitalidad de mis 18.

—por supuesto— respondí haciéndome a un lado y dejándola sentar, ella lo hizo con tal elegancia que me hizo pensar que era de la realeza, sin embargo, sobre su cabeza no había tiara alguna que la distinguiera.

—Lo lamento mi niña, pero me temo que no estoy a su nivel, si tengo riquezas, pero ninguna comparada con la suya, espero que no sea un insulto.

—no es ningún insulto — dije mirando nuevamente al castillo — tampoco tengo nada.

—Eres la hija de rey de Turquía ¿eso es correcto? — la miré y asentí.

—sí, pero la riqueza es de él no mía, yo solo tengo…— me lo pensé por un momento y al no encontrar respuesta solo dije — no tengo nada.

—eres muy hermosa — la mujer toco mi velo intentando descubrir mi cabello, pero me aleje rápidamente. — lo lamento, fue inapropiado de mi parte, mis disculpas.

—No hay de que — sin embargo, si me sentí ofendida, nadie me había tocado aparte de mis padres y no me gustaba que una anciana intentara mirar mi cabello.

—¿puedo saber por qué nunca muestras tu cabellera? — ella pregunto curiosa, no lo había notado, pero su habla era de un acento grueso y pesado.

—Mi madre es de otra cultura, muy lejana, y allí las mujeres no muestran su cabello hasta después de casarse, nunca entendí por qué, pero fui criada con esa tradición.

—una tradición bastante extraña — la anciana dijo sonriendo. — sin embargo, no puedo decir nada, de donde vengo también hay tradiciones.

—¿de dónde es usted? — al hacer la pregunta me arrepentí, una de las lecciones de mi madre era no hacer preguntas a los mayores, sin embargo, si debía responder a todas las que ellos me hicieran. — Disculpadme señora, fue descortés de mi parte— la anciana se rio y negó con la cabeza.

—No es descortés preguntar mi querida niña, es de inteligente hacerlos y para responder tu pregunta yo soy de las hermosas y lejanas tierra de Rusia.

—Debe ser hermoso allí — medite para mis adentros — he escuchado que son gobernados por una mujer y tienen más en cuenta a las mujeres ¿Cómo paso eso?

—¿Lo de ser gobernada por una mujer? — asentí y ella hablo — según las leyendas se dice que, la actual monarca, o sea la reina madre asesino a su esposo, el antiguó rey era un soberbio y un asno, él se imponía ante cualquier persona y dañaba a unas cuantas incluyendo a su familia, se dice que un día la reina no aguanto más y le asesino y más porque se había enterado que el rey había mandado a ordenar su ejecución si el hijo que llevaba en el vientre salía mujer, según la gente del pueblo más cercano al castillo dice que la monarca tiene dotes de bruja y en una noche lo asesino, de ahí ella por ley paso a ser reina y todo fue mejor.

—¿y usted cree en esas leyendas? —Le pregunte curiosa y fascinada. La anciana se encogió de hombros y sonriendo respondió.

—Solo la monarca sabe lo que hizo, y si lo hizo ¿Qué es el mundo para juzgarla? Ella le dio una vida digna a todos los de su país y la gente es feliz, sea lo que haya pasado todo está mejor sin el viejo rey — iba a preguntar más, pero mi padre salió por las puertas en busca mío.

—Rose Marie, es hora — asentí y me levante dejando a la mujer sola.

—Roza — ella me llamo y yo la mire — no te acongojes pequeña eres joven y no hay nada escrito.

—Mi futuro ya fue escrito — ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Nada en esta vida está escrito, ya verás lo que la vida te tiene preparado — ella se levantó y de su vestido saco algo en una funda, era de terciopelo y era negro — llévalo contigo siempre y solo úsalo cuando sea necesario, créeme lo necesitaras y el día que lo hagas ese día serás libre.

Ella paso por mi lado y por el de mi padre, ambos se reverenciaron y se dedicaron una mirada curiosa, era como si se conocieran, la impresión rápidamente paso ya que la mujer siguió de largo y mi padre se fijó de nuevo en mí. Tome la mano que me estaba ofreciendo y entramos en el gran salón.

Las personas que antes bailaban ahora se amontonaban formando un circulo alrededor observando el caminar de mi padre y mío. La mujer de antes estaba a un lado de mi madre sonriendo mientras bebía de su copa. Todo el salón estaba en silencio y podía escuchar el martillar de mi corazón, estaba angustiada y no sabía por qué.

Repase mis ojos por la habitación y mire a cada uno de los presentes que se encontraban en primera fila, varias mujeres y unos cuantos hombres, unos más viejos que otros, otros más guapos y unos no tantos y luego estaba él. Mis ojos se clavaron los suyos, era muy guapo, no era alguien de mi edad y lo sabía, su madurez desprendía por cada poro de su piel al igual que su sensualidad.

Era alto, demasiado alto, su cuerpo era musculoso, como el de los soldados y su rostro era perfilado y masculino, su piel era bronceada y su cabello era de un café oscuro, el mismo color café de sus penetrantes y calculadores ojos. Estaba vestido con un traje similar al de mi padre, sin embargo, no llevaba ninguna espada. A su lado una mujer de cabellos rubios colgaba de su brazo y me miraba con atención, no con envidia como las demás mujeres, si no con curiosidad. Vi que en su cabello había una hermosa tiara lo que indicaba que pertenecía a una familia real.

—Rose, ¿está todo bien? — mi padre pregunto haciéndome retirar la mirada de la pareja. Vi que nos habíamos detenido y las personas estaban empezando a murmurar.

—Sí, lo siento majestad — mi padre se tensó al escucharme hablar tan frio, pero sin embargo continúo caminando conmigo.

No volví a mirar al guapo caballero, era inapropiado, era hermoso y todo, pero era un hombre casado y al parecer era un rey. Mi vista se clavó al frente donde me esperaba mi destino y no sabía cómo sentirme al respecto. El hombre que había enfrente de mi debía tener por lo menos unos 30 años, era alto y con cabellos rubios, su piel era algo grasosa y parecía descuidada, su cuerpo era un poco obeso y aunque a la simple vista no era desagradable, no me imagina sus manos por mi cuerpo, era simplemente desagradable pensarlo.

—¡Oh mi querido amigo! — Mi futuro esposo, o Reed, como era su nombre bajo de su trono y camino hasta nuestro encuentro, sentí la mano de mi padre tensionada, al parecer él también se había esperado otra cosa — pero que alegría me da de verles en mi palacio— Reed, estiro su mano y mi padre la acepto como el caballero que era.

—Muchas gracias por abrirnos las puertas de su reino, Sr. Lazar.

—Tonterías, somos familia ahora, me honra mucho que aceptara mi propuesta — Lazar giro su mirada hacia mí y repaso cada centímetro de mi piel, me sentí sucia y usada. —y tú debes ser la hermosa Rose Marie — él tomo mi mano y la beso, sus labios estaban sudoroso y ensalivados, sentí asco y el impulso de alejarme.

—Su majestad — hice una reverencia y agaché mi cabeza, sentí como se rio, se rio de mi sometimiento.

—Veo que las educado bien, Mazur, será una excelente esposa y madre.

Mi padre no dijo nada y lo vi solo asentir, su quijada estaba apretada y sus ojos echaban llamas, su cambio me resultaba un poco desconcertante, pensé que él estaba de acuerdo con todo esto, el debería estar feliz, sería el rey más rico de la historia contemporánea, pero no, parecía disgustado, molesto y nostálgico.

—baila con tu futuro esposo, _bella_ Rose — solté la mano de mi padre y acepte la que el Rey me estaba ofreciendo, juntos caminamos hasta el centro del salón y los acordeones comenzaron a sonar, bailamos, frio y distante, él sonreía y yo, yo era gentil.

La gente comenzó a unírsenos y cada uno bailaba con su pareja, el hombre hermoso comenzó a bailar con la doncella y al igual que yo su semblante era serio, en un breve momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron y vi que la comisura de su labio se curvo, ese pequeño acto revolvió algo en mi interior, realmente era muy hermoso.

Dance por horas con el rey, cene a su lado y le dedique el ultimo baile, ningún otro hombre en la noche me toco, ni siquiera mi padre, quien no bailo ni una sola pieza, no hablo con nadie a excepción de la anciana mujer y no duro mucho, de resto la noche la paso siguiéndome con la mirada. El hermoso caballero se retiró con la elegante mujer y sentí un poco de lastima, sabía que no lo volvería a ver.

—¿Estas cansada mi _bella_ Rose Marie? — El rey me pregunto, estaba un poco ebrio y su aliento apestaba, la verdad no estaba cansada, pero esa era la única forma de liberarme de él.

—Si no le importa su majestad, me gustaría retirarme a mis aposentos, ha sido un viaje muy largo y deseo dormir en una cama cómoda después de varios días — dije lo más educada posible y le sonreí, sus ojos se iluminaron, fue la primera sonrisa que le brinde.

—Daría todo lo que fuera por ver esa sonrisa más seguido — el sobo mi mejilla, su mano era callosa y sudorosa contra mi piel suave. Él intento retirar el velo, pero yo me aparte un poco.

—agradecería su majestad que no intentara retirar mi velo, es una costumbre de mi madre y quisiera mantenerlo así hasta el día de nuestra boda.

—Tus deseos son mis órdenes mi pequeña flor — él retiro su mano y haciendo señas, un guarda se paró a mi lado — él te acompañara a tu habitación, felices sueños Rose Marie.

Con una última reverencia me deje guiar por el guarda. Mi habitación este al ala oeste del castillo, alejado de todo, alejada del cerdo del rey.

…

La cama era cómoda, tan cómoda que no me dejaba dormir, aun me sentía inquieta, no era capaz de conciliar el sueño, quería salir corriendo, pero no sabría a donde y si lo hacía no tardarían en encontrarme y asesinarme por traición a la corona. Retire las sabanas y me levante, tenía que salir de esta cama, de este castillo, así fueran por unas pocas horas.

Con cuidado me quite mi bata de seda y me coloque un suave vestido, sin corsé, sin enagua, era tan gratificante sentirse libre, sin tener que lucir esbelta y sofisticada. Trence mi larga cabellera y coloque mi velo, el velo era como mi manto, como mi escudo, era el que me protegía de todo lo malo que me pudiera pasar. Me coloqué un par de zapatillas y salí de la habitación.

El castillo de noche daba miedo y no exagero, en cada esquina que volteaba pensaba que algo feo y horrible me saldría, pero el caso no fue así, solo había estatuas y cuadros que adornaban la estancia. Caminé por varios pasillos hasta que por fin salí a lo que serían las pesebreras. La noche estaba fría y me arrepentí no cubrirme con algo, sin embargo, no había tiempo de volver, el alba se acercaba y pronto el castillo despertaría.

Al entrar, algunas velas estaban encendidas, la madera brillaba bajo la luz de esta, todo estaba en silencio, a excepción de algunos animales. Busqué los de mi padre y los encontré en un extremo, dos de ellos dormían, pero otro solo miraba para el horizonte, al parecer yo no erala única que no podía dormir. El animal sintió mi llegada y levanto su cabeza, al reconocerme este se levantó y camino hasta mí.

—Hola pequeño — salude a la pequeña bestia y este solo relincho —¿tú tampoco puedes dormir, ¿verdad? — la bestia volvió hacer su sonido y lo tome como un si — te entiendo pequeño, este lugar es horrible, parece que nadie aquí es feliz.

—Esta no es lugar para una princesa — metí un grito cuando una voz grabé y gruesa se abrió paso entre la oscuridad. Me pare detrás del caballo pensando que este me brindaría un poco de protección, sea quien me haya visto me había metido en un gran problema — disculpé _mi_ princesa, no quería asustarla.

—¿Quién esta ahí? — las velas no iluminan todo el lugar, en el extremo estaba oscuro, pero allí se podía divisar la sombra de un hombre. Una risa sonó como el hombre salió a la luz, cuando mis ojos tomaron a la persona que tenía delante de mi de inmediato salí detrás del caballo y me incliné.

—Su majestad — me quede inclinada, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que el hombre corrió hasta donde mí y me tomo de ambos hombros y me enderezo.

—debes dejar de hacer eso, eres una princesa no un vasallo — su voz sonó gruesa y algo enfadada, levante mi vista y la clave en esos ojos penetrantes y calculadores, bajo la luz de las velas no se veían tan fríos como en el baile, esta vez eran más cálidos. — soy yo quien debe inclinarse ante una princesa como usted — y acto seguido él se inclinó ante mí.

—No lo haga, por favor — dije como tome su hombro, donde mi mano toco sentí como una descarga eléctrica, fue rápida y fugaz, pero al parecer no fui la única en sentirla — no tiene por qué hacerlo.

—¿No es lo que se hace frente a una princesa? — pregunto él sonriendo, su sonrisa era tan hermosa, tanto como él.

—Supongo, pero no conmigo, no me gustan esas cosas.

—Comprendo — dijo el borrando la sonrisa y volviendo su semblante serio — me disculpo por haberle asustado momento antes.

—No debe disculparse, tiene razón, no debería estar aquí. Mejor me marcho — comencé a caminar, pero el hombre me tomo de la mano, cuando su mano se pozo sobre la mía me sentí de una forma completa.

—No se marche, no aún. Si no estoy mal quería dar un paseo — mire al caballo y luego a él, no quería admitirlo, no quería que se dieran cuenta y me metiera en líos, ya bastantes tenía en el momento. El hombre pareció leer mi mente porque sonriendo me dijo — no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie.

Vacile un poco, pero asentí, camine nuevamente a mi cabello y fui a subirme, pero no había como, no tenía silla y ciertamente con mi estatura comparada con la del caballo sería difícil montarme, el guapo hombre pareció leer mi pensamiento por sonriendo se acercó por detrás.

—Déjeme ayudarla — su aliento golpeo contra la piel de mi cuello, estaba demasiado cerca, nunca un hombre había estado tan cerca, sin embargo, no sentí miedo, sentí algo más, algo que no sabría describir. Con cuidado el me tomo de la cintura y sin esfuerzo alguno me monto sobre el caballo.

Me monte con ambos pies a los lados y aquel hombre solo sonrió, pensé que me reprendería por no montar de lado, pero no, el solo camino hasta otro animal y se montó con la mayor elegancia posible. Su caballo salió del establo y el mío lo siguió como por instinto.

El frio golpeo mi piel con un gran impacto haciéndome estremecer, sin embargo, no retrocedí, no quería hacerlo, quería seguir al guapo caballero y compartir con él unos pocos instantes. Nos internamos en el bosque y pronto el castillo se perdió a mis espaldas, no mire, desee que se quedara perdido para la eternidad.

Cabalgamos por un largo rato, la luna iba bajando y pronto amanecería, pronto debería volver. Él guapo hombre se detuvo y yo me detuve tras de él. No había ruido, solo la paz de la noche y el viento resoplar, mi caballo se hizo al lado suyo y así ambos pudimos disfrutar del paisaje. Habíamos ido hasta un acantilado, hasta el final de las tierras, hasta donde el mar se junta con la tierra, y las olas irrumpen contras las rocas.

—Es hermoso — dije mirando hacia la luna la cual se veía enorme.

—Sí, lo es— miré hacia el guapo caballero y vi que él me estaba mirando con una sonrisa en sus deliciosos labios.

—Mi nombre es Rose, Rose Marie Mazur. — dije al recordar que no nos habíamos presentado.

—Lo sé, de echo todo el mundo lo sabe — él sonrió y miro hacia el horizonte — y las historias eran ciertas.

—¿Que historias? — pregunte confundida.

—Mi nombre es Dimitri, Dimitri Belikov — él dijo ignorando mi pregunta, sin embargo, no le preste atención, algo en su nombre me llamo la atención — soy el …— lo interrumpí.

—El príncipe de Rusia, siguiente al trono después de que tu abuela muera.

—Sabes mucho sobre mí—Señalo divertido.

—Se mucho de las personas — dije. A decir verdad, no sabía nada, solo sabía lo que mi madre me había contado, ellos habían estado en Rusia una vez y habían hablado de la familia real de allí y del siguiente al trono.

—Me temo que estoy en desventaja _mi_ princesa.

—No hay mucho que saber de mí, en pocos días seré la reina de estas tierras y traeré muchos niños al mundo — señale con clara amargura.

—No suenas feliz para ser una futura novia— el señalo con el ceño fruncido.

—Disculpé su majestad —dije algo avergonzada — supongo que no todas somos unas novias felices, sin embargo, su esposa se ve que es muy feliz con usted, tiene suerte — admití en voz baja.

—¿Mi esposa? — pregunto confundido.

—La doncella que le acompañaba en el baile. —dije frunciendo el cejo, ¿si esa no era su esposa, quien era?

—Oh, esa — dijo con la voz apagada — esa no es mi esposa, aun — dijo un poco amargo — ella es la hermana del rey, y es candidata a ser mi esposa.

—No se escucha usted muy feliz para ser un futuro novio— Dije devolviendo sus palabras de antes lo que hizo que me ganara una sonrisa que me revolvía todo por dentro.

—Buena jugada princesa — admitió asintiendo con la cabeza— pero debo admitir que ella no era la candidata perfecta.

—¿Existe la candidata perfecta? — pregunte un poco desconcertada.

—Sí, no, no lo sé, pero sí creo que allí debe haber alguien especial que con solo mirarla tu sientes cosas.

 _lo que me pasa cuando te veo a ti._

—Que con solo tocarla uno sienta algo, cuando toco a Avery, es como si tocara una roca, no siento nada, no me produce nada — el me miro a los ojos y sonrió — ¿muy romántico su alteza? — sonreí con ganas y vi que sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Algo profundo para ser un príncipe, sobre todo de un país tan poderoso como Rusia, pensé que los rusos eran más, ¿fríos?

—Olvidas que fui criado por mujeres.

—Pues te han sabido educar, su alteza. — Dimitri iba hablar, pero las pesuñas de los caballos nos alertaron, mire hacia el horizonte y el sol había salido.

— _Debe estar por aquí, las pisadas aún están frescas_ — escuche decir a un hombre.

— _Vamos, no debe estar lejos, quiero que la encuentren_ — esta vez fue la voz del rey quien se escuchó, la piel se me erizo, su voz paso de ser dulce a ser fría y poderosa.

Miré a Dimitri y el me vio, en sus ojos vi muchas emociones, pero sobre todo la rabia, sin decir palabra él se acercó a mi caballo y con agilidad me monto en el suyo, yo di un grito de sorpresa, pero el corrió a taparme la boca con su mano.

—Si gritas nos descubrirán, el rey está enojado y donde te vean aquí no se de lo que él es pueda ser capaz.

—¿Va a golpearme? — pregunte horrorizada.

—¡No! —Exclamo horrorizado — No dejaría que te tocara — el paso su mano por mi rostro en un intento de tranquilizarme y funciono.

Asentí y el comenzó a cabalgar en dirección contraria de donde venía las pisadas de los caballos, a lo lejos divisé el pueblo y sentí un nudo en mi garganta si los aldeanos me reconocían le llegaría los rumores al rey.

—Dimitri, los aldeanos — le dije, él paro el caballo y miro hacia ambos lados, pero no había otro camino, el único era por el que habíamos llegado y no podíamos ir de nuevo por allí.

—Esconde tu cara en mi cuello, parecerá que eres mi esposa y no preguntaran nada, ¿de acuerdo? — asentí y me acomodé, escondí mi rostro en su cuello, olía de maravilla, a menta, con un toque de sudor por la situación, era exquisito. Mis labios estaban a centímetros de su cuello, el me sentía respirar y yo lo sentí estremecerse como su mano se agarró fuertemente a mi cintura.

El caballo comenzó a marchar a toda velocidad hacia el castillo, no vi los aldeanos, en mi posición me era imposible. Rápidamente dejamos la aldea atrás, levante el rostro y mire hacia los jardines y allí lo vi, el rey estaba montado sobre su caballo mirando para todos los lados, lucia furioso, estaba gritando órdenes y todos corrían.

—Dimitri, parad — él lo hizo rápidamente y sin mediar palabra me lance del caballo aterrizando sobre mis manos, ambas se rasguñaron por las piedras, pero no le preste atención, y me eche a correr hacia el huerto.

—¡Rose! — Dimitri, me grito, pero no le preste atención, no había tiempo.

Llegue al huerto y estaba solo, agradecí al cielo, sin pensar mucho me eche a la tierra y comencé a sacar manzanos de ellas, las pisadas cada vez estaban más cercas y antes de percatarme el rey había entrado en el huerto.

—Rose Marie — Lo sentí decir mi nombre con alivio y enojo —pero ¿qué crees que haces? — tome una profunda respiración y colocando las manzanas en mi vestido me levante y mire al rey.

—Disculpe su majestad, eh venido por unas cuantas manzanas, espero no le importe — mi voz salió dulce y baja.

—¡te hemos estado buscando por todo el reino! — el grito y yo me estremecí.

—Disculpadme mi Sr. —Miré hacia la entrada y vi que Dimitri estaba parado ahí con los ojos en llama — he venido al huerto por unas cuantas manzanas para preparar algo para usted.

—Podrías habérselo pedido a tu criada, para eso te di una — aunque su voz bajo de tono aún seguía molesto.

—Entiendo y lo agradezco, pero quería hacer algo por mi futuro e _sposo_ —la palabra había salido forzosa, pero lo arregle con una sonrisa que el rey se creyó, sin embargo, el semblante de Dimitri era otra historia.

—En ese caso pequeña flor, soy yo quien me disculpó por mi reacción, exagere, pero al ir a tus aposentos y no encontrarte me altere, pensé que algo te había paso, o que habías huido — el tomo mi rostro en sus manos y me apretó con fuerza — y no gusto la sensación de sentirme abandonado, pero me eh equivocado ¿verdad, Rose Marie? ¿Tú no abandonarías a tu esposo? — mis ojos se fueron a los de Dimitri quien tenía los puños apretados y la mandíbula apretada.

—No mi señor, no me atrevería a abandonar a mi _esposo_.

—En ese caso, me encantara probar lo que prepares mi pequeña niña.

…

Es un animal. Ese bastardo hijo de puta era un maldito animal que no merecía la vida. Mia, mi criada me ayudo a ponerme el vestido con sumo cuidado de no tocar las heridas frescas de mi espalda, eran horribles y ambas lo sabíamos, dolían como el demonio y me hacían querer morir.

—Ya casi esta su majestad — Mia, dijo con la voz entrecortada, debía ser horrible tener que ver en lo que se había convertido mi espalda.

Mi _Futuro_ esposo se había pasado de copas la noche anterior y cuando me quiso besar y me negué argumentando que no era correcto, que aún no éramos esposos, el estallo en ira y me golpeo con un ramal, dolió como el infierno y nadie se dio cuenta, nadie aparte de Mia, que fue quien ha curado mis heridas. Odie al bastardo, lo odie, quise salir corriendo, pero sus palabras me habían detenido,

— _Como se te ocurra volver a desaparecer pequeña perra, te mato_ — recuerdo el odio de su voz y de lo ebrio que estaba. Sin embargo, no vino más golpes, el solo se marchó y cerró las puertas sin mirar atrás.

Esa noche no me vi con Dimitri, cada noche desde hace dos semanas atrás nos veíamos en los establos, hablábamos durante horas y antes del sol irrumpir en el castillo él me acompañaba hasta mis aposentos y besando mi mano se iba, siempre me besaba en la mano hasta esa noche antes de la golpiza, esa madrugada me beso en la mejilla, tan cerca de mis labios que sentí volar todo dentro de mí. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente al salir al jardín lo vi, él estaba con Avery compartiendo el desayuno, no me acerque, si lo hacía, podría ver como las heridas supuraban sangre, no quería pasar la vergüenza de que viera lo débil que era, él era lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía y no quería que viera la clase de mujer que era.

Alguien toco la puerta y Mia, fue abrir, yo por mi parte me quede sentada en mi gran tocador terminando de poner mis joyas, hoy había una cena para celebrar nuestro compromiso, en una semana me casaría con Reed, y no había nadie que lo impidiera. Mire por el gran espejo y Reed entro con un ramo enorme de girasoles hice una mueca, odiaba los girasoles.

—Dejadnos solos — Mia, asistió y se fue dándome una mirada de disculpa —Luces hermosa esta noche, Rose Marie — el camino hasta donde mí, todo el tiempo mirando a mis ojos a través del espejo.

—Gracias, su majestad —dije cordialmente.

—Reed, Llamadme por mi nombre, en unos días serás mi esposa y no quiero que sienta que vives con un extraño.

 _Demasiado tarde para ello._

—Quería traerte estas flores antes de que nos presentemos para la cena — él me entrego los girasoles, los cuales acepte con educación.

—Gracias su maje…Reed— su nombre se sintió amargo entre mis labios, sin embargo, él no lo noto.

—También quería disculparme por lo de anoche, no me comporte como el caballero que soy —Reed, paso su mano enguantada por mi rostro y mi cuerpo se estremeció, el sonrío con ternura — no te preocupes _Bella_ niña, no te hare nada.

Asentí y el me miro, detallo cada parte de mi rostro y de mi cuello donde descasaba una hermosa gargantilla de diamantes. Su mano enguantada se pasó por el velo y un mechón de mi cabellera quedo al descubierto, sin reparo y sin pedir permiso lo tomo entre sus dedos y jugo con él.

—Eres hermosa, pequeña flor, soy el hombre más afortunado por tener a la mujer más hermosa del planeta.

—Eso es exagerar mi señor — Señale con humildad, mi corazón latía con fuerza y mis palmas sudaban, no quería tenerlo tan cerca.

—Siento no estar de acuerdo con usted mi señora, debe apreciarse mejor. — él me dio una última caricia y se levantó — te espero abajo — y besando mi muñeca me dejo sola en la gran y lúgubre habitación.

…

Los candelabros alumbraban mientras en sus esquinas se divisaba la cera derretida, tres hermoso y adornados candelabros decoraban la mesa principal, los manteles de lino y las vajillas de plata fueron puesta en cada sitio, todo lucia impecable y reluciente, casi hermoso podría decir. En la mesa de tallados de madera cabían unas 20 personas, con el rey en la cabeza y mi padre al otro extremo. Mi lugar seria al lado de mi esposo y de ahí se iría sentando la gente.

Mi padre y yo fuimos los últimos en llegar, todo el mundo ya estaba acomodado y nos esperaban. Mi padre como el caballero que es me llevo hasta mi silla ayudándome a sentar y besando mi mejilla se fue a sentarse en su sitio. Miré a mi alrededor y reconocí varias personas y una en especial.

Esta noche estaba más guapo que cualquier otra noche, su traje fue echo a su medida y su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado en una cola de caballo, en su dedo medio había un gran anillo de oro y si cerraba mis ojos casi podía sentir su aroma natural. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, su mirada era fría y calculadora, pero si lograba ver un poco mejor había algo cálidos en ellos, algo que solo guardaba cuando estaba conmigo. Sentí una mano tomar la mía y eso rompió nuestra conexión, miré hacia el intruso y la mano enguantada del rey apareció ante mi vista.

—Os agradezco que se hayan unido a nosotros en esta velada — el me miro y me dedico una sonrisa llena y volvió su atención a la gente — como ustedes saben la dama que tengo a mi izquierda en pocos días se convertirá en mi esposa y en la reina de estas tierras —Mis ojos buscaron los de Dimitri y vi que sus ojos estaban en donde la mano del rey estaba tocando la mía.

—Para mí es un honor contar con vuestra presencia y por ello quiero brindar esta noche —él tomo su copa y todos seguimos su ejemplo — brindo por mi hermosa esposa y por la unión que se ha creado entre dos poderosos reinos, ¡salud!

¡Salud! Todos brindaron con el rey y bebieron de su copa, el vino estaba asqueroso, estaba amargo e insípido. Mientras bebía mis ojos se desviaron a Dimitri, quien me miraba, sus ojos estaban en fuego y su quijada estaba tensionada, sin embargo, ni una sola palabra salió de sus labios, ni en el brindis ni en el resto de la noche.

…

—Baila conmigo _Bella_ dama — el rey me tendió su mano la cual acepte sin chistar.

Su mano grande fue a dar a mi espalda y me estremecí como la tela rozo mis heridas, pensé que el quitaría su mano, pero en cambio ejerció mayor presión haciéndolas sangrar, ardían como un demonio, pero no dije nada, si su idea era verme débil, pues se había equivocado, tal vez fuera una mujer, tal vez me tuviera que inclinar sobre él, pero nunca derramaría ni una sola lagrima delante de él, sin importar el castigo que fuera.

Danzamos por horas, podía ver su guante ensangrentado, pero él en vez de compadecerse, más presión me hacía en la espalda. Mis ojos se aguaban, pero me negaban a que las lágrimas salieran —Que valiente y fuertes que eres mi _Bella_ dama — el me apretó una última vez y sentí como la tela del vestido se clava en mi piel —pero de nada te servirá, entre más te resistas, más daño te hare — él lo dijo bajo para que solo yo lo escuchara.

—¿Por qué eres tan cruel? — le pregunté, pensé que había dicho que no me volvería hacer daño. Él soltó una _risota_ que se escuchó por todo el salón, algunos invitados miraron, pero nadie opino, las personas debieron pensar que estábamos teniendo una charla agradable.

—¿Crees que no he visto como miras al príncipe de Rusia?, lo noto y veo que se te acelera el pulso cada vez que lo tienes cerca, no soy un tonto Rose Marie, se cuando una mujer gusta de un hombre, y tú, mi pequeña no gustas de mí, me huyes a cada caricia, te estremeces a mi tacto y puedo oler tu asco por mí — su mano me apretó las heridas como pego su cuerpo al mío — Pero mi pequeña, por tu bien te recomiendo que empieces a sonreírme más y complacerme más, porque si no, lo que le paso tu pequeña espalda será solo un rasguño ¿me has entendido?.

—Si señor — el me sonrío con satisfacción.

—Perfecto, aparte de linda eres inteligente, me gusta — la canción termino y el rey me dio una reverencia — te agradezco por esta velada, pero un hombre tiene sus necesidades, necesidades que tú aun no puedes satisfacer, pero no impide que otra lo haga — y besando mi mando se marchó a los brazos de una de sus tantas amantes.

—¿me permites este baile? — su voz sonó a mis espaldas, me gire para encontrármelo con la mano extendida hacia mí. Mire hacia ambos lados esperando ver al rey, pero no estaba —Se ha marchado y no creo que sea visto hasta la mañana — Dimitri, dijo leyendo mis pensamientos.

Acepte su mano, su mano era más grande que la mía, pero encajaba perfectamente, su calor me recorrió el cuerpo opacando el frio que me había envuelto en las últimas horas. Lleve una de mis manos a su hombro y la otra tome firmemente su mano; su otra mano fue a mi espalda sobre mi velo no manchándose de sangre, pico un poco e hice una mueca.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — pregunto con deje de preocupación en su voz. Le brindé una sonrisa y asentí.

—perfectamente — Dimitri, asintió y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de los instrumentos, su baile era lento y elegante, su ritmo se acoplo al mío y llegue al punto de pensar que estaba volando.

—No fuiste anoche, te espere, pero nunca llegaste — dijo después de un momento de silencio.

—Estaba cansada, me he quedado dormida enseguida. — Mentí, sin embargo, él no me creyó porque lo vi mirarme fijamente.

—No es propio de una princesa mentir.

—No miento mi señor — dije lo más convincente que pude — me he quedado dormida al instante — él asintió con la cabeza y no dijo más, mis respuestas no lo habían convencido, sin embargo, no me presiono por más.

Bailamos por mucho tiempo, no sabría decir cuánto, pero ya me sentía cansada y quería dormir, por no decir que mi espalda me estaba matando y quería quitarme el maldito vestido ya, Dimitri, noto mi incomodidad por lo cual me soltó y dándome una reverencia dijo.

—Descansa, Roza — mi nombre rodo deliciosamente por sus labios, cuando usaba ese nombre mis rodillas temblaban y algo dentro de mi bailaba. Dando una inclinación de cabeza me despedí.

—Descanse mi señor.

Me di media vuelta y lo deje ahí, camine por el largo salón asintiendo a todo aquel que me cruzaba, no era una mujer de muchas palabras y todos lo sabían. Los últimos en darme la feliz noche fueron mis padres y cuando cruce las gruesas puertas de madera deje salir un suspiro de alivio, el cual no me duro mucho ya que una mano fuerte me agarro del brazo y me empezó a arrastrar.

—¡pero que…! — me detuve cuando vi que era Dimitri el que me jalaba con tal brusquedad — Dimitri, ¿pero ¿qué pasa? — pregunté intentando zafarme de su mano, pero era en vano, él era demasiado fuerte para mí. —Dimitri, parad, me haces daño — sin embargo, no me escucho, el camino con furia por todo el castillo con mi brazo en su mano.

Intente ponerme al día con sus pisadas, pero era demasiado rápido, unas puertas aparecieron ante mis ojos y él las abrió de un golpe para luego cerrarlas. Su mano soltó mi brazo y respire aliviada cuando la sangre comenzó a circular nuevamente —¿Qué os pasa, porque me habéis tratado de esa manera? — pregunte enojada, no podía creer que alguien como Dimitri, pudiera hacerme daño.

Él no me respondió, en cambio, me dio media vuelta pegando mi cuerpo a la puerta y con sus dos manos rasgo mi vestido en la parte de atrás, exclame con asombro como lo escuche tomar aire, las heridas quedaron descubiertas ante sus ojos, rápidamente me di media vuelta sosteniendo mi vestido para que no revelara más de lo que debía.

—¿Cómo? — pregunte. El no respondió, solo levanto la palma de su mano y allí vi la sangre — Dimitri, puedo explicarlo.

—Lo voy a matar — Dijo con los dientes apretados —¿Cómo puedes dejar que te haga eso? ¡por Dios! ¿Por qué no me has dicho lo que ha pasado? — el me grito, pero no me estremecí, al contrario, la ira que tenía represada en mi exploto por completo.

—¡¿quieres saber por qué lo dejo?!, pues os daré tu respuesta pequeño príncipe, si no lo sabes las mujeres no valemos nada, solo somos su máquina de reproducción y su lindo trofeo que lucen en sus opulentas fiestas. ¿y sabes por qué más? Porque si lo hago me matará y nadie, ni siquiera mi padre me podrá defender, porque al faltarle como esposa él tiene todo el derecho ¡por todos los cielos, hasta la iglesia lo aprueba! — estaba respirando pesado, sin embargo, continúe — ¿y quieres saber por qué no te lo he dicho? Pues bien, porque no es asunto tuyo, en unos meses serás esposo y cuñado de mi esposo y no debes por que meterte, tú debes defender a tu esposa no a mí, de igual manera no me puedes defender, la única salida de esto es … — me quede callada y él pregunto.

—¿Cuál es Rose? ¿Cuál es la única salida? — lo miré a los ojos y endureciendo mi voz le dije.

—Que uno de los dos muriera.

—Y él no morirá — asentí — pero no dejare que tú mueras, primero colgaría su cabeza en mi espada.

Nos quedamos en silencio, sabía que no era verdad, más fácil moriría yo que el viejo asno. Dimitri, me miraba y tomaba cada detalle, su respiración era agitada y el latir de su corazón se podía escuchar en el silencio mortal que no rodeaba. Al final nadie dijo nada, me iba a retirar, pero él me detuvo.

—No te vallas, quédate un poco más — rogo.

—No es adecuado, no estoy vestida apropiadamente y no es correcto que estemos aquí los dos solos.

—No quiero que te vayas —Admitió en voz baja.

—No quiero irme — admití en voz baja.

—En ese caso pasa la noche conmigo — dijo sonriéndome — además — agrego — si me dejas solo, puede que cometa un error y mañana amanezca este lúgubre lugar sin rey alguno.

Sonreí como entendí lo que pretendía hacer —¿eso es una amenaza mi señor? — Dimitri se encogió de hombre y agrego:

—No mi señora, no me atrevería amenazar a una princesa como usted, podría ser acusado de traición y morir, solo digo que su presencia puede ayudar a evitar una tragedia no tan trágica. — sonreí, pero sin embargo seguía sin estar correcto, si el rey me descubría aquí, sí que lo lamentaría. Dimitri pareció leer mi mente ya que agrego — no debes pasar la noche, solo quiero cuidar de tus heridas, ¿por favor? — verlo así, tan humano y no tan bárbaro como la mayoría de los hombres fue lo que necesite para aceptar.

—De acuerdo, me quedare.

…

—Roza, el agua esta lista — escuché llamar a Dimitri desde lo que supuse era su habitación de aseo.

Me levante aun sosteniendo mi vestido y camine hasta donde él. Al entrar el vapor del agua choco contra mi piel volviéndola húmeda y luminosa, la habitación era totalmente echa de roca con grandes pilares y en la mitad era una terma privada, como la de los romanos.

Dimitri, estaba parado al lado con su camisa de lino un poco abierta por los cordones flojos y sus mangas arremangadas, no tenía sus botas de caza y su cabello estaba suelto, lucia demasiado atractivo y cierta parte de mi deseo acariciarle un poco. Mire el agua y luego me mire a mí, no había como bañarme y menos delante de Dimitri, sin embargo, él tenía otra cosa en mente.

—Rose, debes meterte mientras el agua este caliente, le he agregado yerbas curativas para que tu piel cicatrice. — él dijo como comenzó a caminar hacia mí, sentí el pulso aumentarme y mi piel sudar.

—No puedo, no he traído el vestido — dije con la voz baja y ronca, Dimitri sonrió.

—¡Ah! ¿Aquí aun usan esas cosas? — el negó con su cabeza riéndose de su broma en privado.

—¿Cómo que aquí? — pregunte confusa.

—en casa, las mujeres se bañan ¿Cómo lo diría? — el me miro y sonriendo juguetonamente dijo — al desnudo — mis ojos se abrieron y Dimitri, sonrió a carcajadas.

—¿Cómo es posible? ¿acaso las dejan? — pregunte confusa y un poco horrorizada ante la idea de bañarme desnuda.

—¡por supuesto! Eso de los vestido quedo en el pasado, era demasiado neandertal incluso para mi abuela.

—No creo que los neandertales se bañaran — argumente lo que me hizo ganar otra sonrisa de mi guapo caballero.

—No, tienes razón, ellos no se bañaban, pero es una forma de decir que es algo anticuado y sin argumento, la mujer debe ser libre de acariciar y consentir su cuerpo, no debe avergonzar de lo que el divino Dios les ha regalado. — aunque sus palabras eran ciertas, yo seguía sin atreverme a desvestir delante de él.

—entiendo mi señor, pero no me siento …— no termine la frase porque Dimitri me corto.

—Comprendo, Roza, sin embargo, debo limpiar tus heridas, por lo cual os propondré un trato, yo me he de voltear mientras te desvistes y cuando te sumerjas en el agua yo me volteare y limpiare tus heridas ¿De acuerdo? — me lo pensé un momento y no era una mala idea, yo no veía mis heridas y necesitaba que las limpiaran o si no se infectarían.

 _Mia podría hacerlo por ti_ — una voz sonó en mi cabeza, pero la ignore, la idea de las manos de Dimitri sobre mi fueron suficientes para aceptar. Asentí dándole a entender que aceptaba y el sonriendo se dio media vuelta dándome un poco de privacidad.

Con cuidado retire mi vestido, o lo que quedaba de él y lo deje caer a mis pies quedando completamente desnuda, retire mis joyas y las deje caer sin cuidado alguno sobre la tela, pase a quitarme el velo de mi cabello, pero me detuve, era mejor si lo dejaba puesto, como dije, era mi escudo de protección.

Camine sobre el piso en roca y llegue a la terma, el vapor abrazo mi piel. Al lado de esta había varias velas que iluminaban el lugar y hacían ver mi piel más bronceada de lo que realmente era. Sumergí un pie y el agua se sintió caliente mas no hirviendo, estaba en un punto que acariciaba mi piel. Bajé los tres escalones y me senté en este último tapando por completo mi desnudes, mi velo flotaba a mi alrededor perdiéndose dentro del agua y pegándose a mi piel húmeda.

—Ya puedes voltear — anuncie con voz temblorosa, si pudiera describir y presencias un momento erótico, seria este.

Dimitri se dio la vuelta y me miro, pude ver como sus ojos recorrieron la parte expuesta de mi piel y lo vi tomar aire profundamente — _Hermosa_ — le escuché murmurar, mientras caminaba hasta donde mí.

—Ubícate en el centro de la terma — ordeno con voz ronca y pesada por su acento. Sin decir palabra alguna hice lo que me ordeno.

Lo vi tomar un fino paño de lino y lo vi entrar en la terma con su ropa —Te estas mojando todo — argumente cuando vi que se acercaba a mí.

—debo limpiarte, y sé que te sientes más cómoda conmigo estando vestido que desnudo ¿o me equivoco? —imágenes de su musculoso cuerpo desnudo inundaron mi mente haciéndome poner roja en lugares que no debía, Dimitri, vio esto y sonrió ancho —Eso creí. Ahora quiero que te inclines y dejes reposar tu cuerpo sobre el muro, así podre limpiarte. ¿de acuerdo? — asentí en confirmación.

Incline mi cuerpo como me indico y apoye ambos hombros en la superficie de roca. Sentí a Dimitri, sumergir el pequeño pañuelo y escurrirlo —Dolerá, pero solo un poco— asentí y cerré mis ojos, cuando la tela toco las heridas un gemido de dolor abandono mis labios como una solitaria lagrima abandono mis ojos.

Dimitri, limpio con sumo cuidado, lo sentí alejarse y volver, cuando lo hizo sentí en mi espalda una masa húmeda y espesa, era fría, pero al contacto con mi piel se calentaba, era un aceite de su abuela, era para curar heridas. Luego de que terminara de untarla en mi espalda limpio el exceso y anuncio que estaba listo, me quede en la posición esperando que saliera, pero no lo hizo, lo sentía atrás de mí, su respiración chocaba contra mi piel húmeda. Cerrando los ojos me di media vuelta y cuando los abrí los suyos me miraban con fuego en ellos.

—Gracias mi señor — logre musitar. El no respondió, simplemente llevo una de sus manos húmedas a mi rostro y lo acaricio, el tacto me hizo cerrar nuevamente mis ojos e inclinarme sobre su palma para adsorber sus caricias.

—Eres tan hermosa, Roza — dijo en voz baja — Daría toda la riqueza que poseo por poderte besar — su declaración me dejo sin aliento, sin pensamiento y por ello me encontré diciendo.

—Entonces hazlo, mi señor.

Sus ojos me miraron con total devoción, su cuerpo se movió y llego hasta donde estaba el mío, nada nos separaba, podía sentir como el lino de su camisa chocaba contra mi piel desnuda, su respiración golpeaba contra mi cara y su mirada no se apartaba de mí. Su otra mano subió hasta mi velo, pero antes de retirarlo el hizo la pregunta con sus ojos, dije que sí, nadie que no fuera mis padres me había visto sin él y quería que Dimitri lo viera, quería que el fuera el primero en verlo.

Su mano se deslizo sobre mi cabellera y la pequeña tiara que me había regalado el rey cayo en el agua hundiéndose, a nadie le importo. El velo se desprendió de mi cabello y cayó al agua flotando lejos de nosotros, mi espesa y larga cabellera cayo hundiéndose en el agua, rizo por rizo fue suelto y gran parte cayo a mis hombros, Dimitri, respiro profundo cuando los mechones enmarcaron mi rostro.

—Perfecta — y enredando sus manos en mi cabello sus labios se encontraron con los míos.

Sus labios eran suaves y carnosos, él sabía a un poco de vino con algo más, con su propio sabor. Sus labios se moldearon a los míos y me beso delicadamente, como si tuviera miedo de que me fuera a romper. La mano que acariciaba mi rostro desapareció para aparecer en mi cuello donde hizo prensión y me atrajo hacia sí, ahora nada nos separaba. Su beso fue cambiando y sentí la urgencia crecer, su lengua invadió mi boca y me exploro, me saboreo y gimió en el proceso.

Un gemido sordo salió de mis labios, se sentía bien, estas sensaciones se sentían bien. Mi cuerpo comenzó a necesitar aire por lo cual me aleje, pero el continúo besando y bajando por mi cuello, sentí la punta de su lengua saborear mi piel, lo que me hizo gemir, o eso había leído que se llamada los sonidos que producían el acto del placer. Su boca acaricio mi cuello con total devoción, sus manos se adentraron en el agua y buscaron mi cadera pegándome a la suya, algo duro y grueso se topó con mi entrepierna, pero no le preste atención, estaba perdida en el mar de sensaciones que me producían sus caricias.

Sus labios siguieron bajando hasta llegar al canalillo de mis pechos y ahí se detuvo y se alejó, abrí mis ojos y le miré, su pecho bajaba y subía lentamente al igual que mío, podía sentir mi corazón latir, y si prestaba atención podía escuchar el suyo hacer juego con el mío.

—Siento que, si no me detengo ahora, no podré hacerlo —Dijo con dolor y angustia, la misma que sentía yo por perder su contacto.

—No te detengas — dije con voz baja y entrecortada. Él camino hasta donde mí y tomando mi rostro en sus manos hablo con voz seria.

—Si te tomo de la manera que deseo hacerlo, no podrás casarte con el rey, porque serias mía y no estaría dispuesto a renunciar a ti.

—¿y si no me tomas? —pregunte —¿aun así me dejarías marchar? — su rostro estaba serio, su ceño estaba fruncido y su pulso estaba acelerado.

—Desde la primera noche que me sonreíste al amanecer, desde el primer momento en que tu cuerpo toco el mío, desde ese momento eres mía Rose, y me condenare en el infierno por quitarle la mujer a otro, pero no serás del rey — el me atrajo hacia si — no serás de él, porque tú eres mía.

Sus labios tomaron los míos nuevamente y esta vez nada los separo, sus manos ahora acariciaban mi piel como si fuera terciopelo, pero a pesar de ser acariciada por él, yo quería más, quería sentir su calor, quería fundir su piel con la mía y entregarme por completo.

Con manos temblorosas comencé a quitar los cordones de su camisa, me temblaban las manos y Dimitri, al ver esto sonrió contra mis labios y separándose un poco de mí se quitó su fina camisa. La luz de las velas ilumino su bronceada piel, su cuerpo era musculoso y fuerte, sobre su pecho había un poco de bello, pero sin exagerar, era varonil y tremendamente hermoso. Por instinto lleve mis manos a su pecho y toque su piel, era dura y suave a la vez, el bello de su pecho picaba en mis palmas y su piel bajo mi tacto se erizo.

Sus labios regresaron de nuevo a los míos y esta vez nada nos separó. Su lengua exploraba mi boca con audacia, su lengua llegaba a cada rincón y saboreaba y exploraba mi sabor, sus grandes y fuertes manos exploraban mi cuerpo, tocaban cada curva de mi piel deteniéndose por completo en mis nalgas, allí me apretó atrayendo mi cuerpo más al suyo. El vapor se adhería a nuestras pieles dándole un toque brillante. Entre mi ingle sentí algo duro y fuerte, la curiosidad me pico. Con mis manos pequeñas y temblorosas llegue al cordón de sus pantalones y con agilidad lo quite, el lino de este se pegó a sus piernas musculosas pero un poco de bello se divisaba desde su ombligo y se iba perdiendo dentro del agua.

Dimitri, sonrió contra mis labios y retirando sus manos de mí se despojó de sus pantalones los cuales flotaron junto a mi velo, estaba desnudo, al fin su piel podía fundirse con la mía. Mire sus ojos, eran oscuros, más oscuro de lo normal, las puntas de sus cabellos estaban húmedos y su cuerpo brillaba bajo la luz de las velas, parecía un Dios, un Dios como los que aparecía en los libros que me robaban el sueño.

—Ven, acompáñame — el me extendió su mano y yo la tome como hipnotizada.

El comenzó a salir de la terma dándome una mejor vista de su parte trasera, y sí que era musculoso, en todos lados. Al caminar los músculos de su espalda se flexionaban y lo hacían lucir poderoso. El aire golpeo mi piel húmeda y mi cuerpo se erizo, mis pezones se volvieron duros y comenzaron a apuntar hacia arriba. Dimitri, en esas volteo y por primera vez pudo apreciar por completo mi desnudes, me sentí tímida y cohibida bajo su mirada, y algo nerviosa, nunca antes alguien me había visto desnuda, ni siquiera mis criadas, y estar así, delante de un hombre con Dimitri, me hacía sentir indefensa.

—No sientas vergüenza de mi Rose —él dijo con voz serena —nunca te avergüences de mí, eres una obra de arte y eres mía.

Sus palabras posesivas me dieron escalofrió, pero no era miedo, era algo más, me sentía cálida, me sentía de alguien, me sentía protegida. Dimitri, camino conmigo hasta que llegamos a la habitación, las velas iluminaban la estancia. La cama estaba suavemente tenida con sabanas rojas y blancas, lucia cómoda y cálida.

Al llegar mi hermoso caballero me tomo del cuello y me beso, lento y pausado mientras su cuerpo se posicionaba sobre el mío y juntos caíamos sobre la suave cama. Mi espalda toco las sabanas, pero esta no sintió nada, de echo parecía que esta parte de mi piel estaba dormida por que no sentía nada.

Los besos de Dimitri, fueron bajando y adorando mi cuello, su lengua volvió a explorar los lugares que había explorado antes y descubrió otros nuevos, como mis pechos. Sus labios llegaron a mis senos y con ellos los adoro, su lengua jugaba con mi pezón, mientras que sus dientes dejaban pequeñas mordeduras dejándolos erectos, un gemido salió de mi garganta como mi espalda se arqueo, nunca pensé que alguien pudiera estimularme así, de hecho, no pensé que las partes de mi cuerpo tuvieran forma de sentir placer.

Sus labios exploraron cada parte sensible de mis pechos y cuando ya los tenía algo rojos continúo bajando y dejando besos por mi abdomen, su lengua se divertía entre mi ombligo, mientras sus manos contorneaban mi cintura pequeña. No hubo ni una sola parte de mi piel que sus labios no exploraran, no quedo una parte que él no conociera, ahora él me conocía mejor que yo misma.

Continúo bajando y besando mis piernas, sus manos acariciaban la parte interna de mi muslo mientras que sus labios me besaban, lo vi tomar posición entre mi entrepierna y me asuste ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí abajo? Sin embargo, la pregunta no salió de mi boca ya que él fue más rápido y su boca toco mi intimida, grite de la impresión y del placer como la espalda nuevamente se me arqueo y los ojos se me cerraron, él me estaba besando, como lo había hecho antes, pero esta vez en mi parte más íntima, en mi parte prohibida.

Una de sus manos se unió a las caricias de sus labios y entre ambos me brindaron placer más allá de lo conocido. Mis propias manos tomaron las sabanas y las agarraron con fuerza intentando encontrar un soporte, algo que me mantuviera cuerda, pero de nada sirvió, las caricias que mi hermoso caballero me brindaba estaban siendo demasiado para mi cuerpo, tanto, que este comenzó a sentir que algo quería salir, que algo quería abandonar mi cuerpo…

—Solo déjate llevar, Roza — Dimitri modulo en voz baja, su aliento choco contra mi parte íntima y sus dedos jugaron con ese botoncito mágico que habitaba en mí, haciendo que lo que había dentro de mi saliera robándome todo aliento alguno.

El corazón se me acelero y el cuerpo se me tensiono como un calor comenzó desde mi intimidad y se expandió por todo mi cuerpo, el cuerpo me sudaba y tenía los ojos cerrados, la respiración se me acelero al igual que el pulso, mi cuerpo se sentía liviano y en la dicha. Sentí los labios de Dimitri besar de nuevo mi cuerpo hasta que llego a mis labios y me los devoro con pasión, él sabía a algo raro, pero no desagradable, más tarde me di cuenta que era mi sabor, era mi esencia.

—Eres tan hermosa — Mi hermoso caballero musito mirándome a los ojos, esos ojos con los que tanto me había familiarizado y los que tanta confianza y refugio me daban —Prometo cuidarte, respetarte…— él comenzó a decir mientras tomaba mis manos y las ponía sobre mi cabeza —…hacerte muy feliz …— su cuerpo se acomodó sobre el mío mientras abría mis piernas encajando su pelvis con la mía, su virilidad choco contra mi sexo húmedo pidiendo entrada —… serte fiel y sobre todo …— la mano que tenía libre la sentí meterse entre nosotros y posicionarse en mi entrada —… amarte hasta el último de mis días — y con eso la unión fue oficial.

Grite, grite muy alto como me penetro profundamente, mis gritos fueron silenciados como sus labios se cruzaron con los míos, era muy grande y yo muy pequeña, mis uñas se clavaron en su mano y esta comenzó a sangrar. Su cuerpo se quedó quieto, dándole tiempo al mío de que se ajustara al suyo, por mis ojos las lágrimas brotaban y él las beso, una por una hasta que no quedaba ni una sola. Su boca acaricio la mía en una disculpa silenciosa.

Nuestros cuerpos quedaron unidos en el silencio, era una sensación de lamento y gozo las cuales se apoderaron de mi cuerpo, lamento por el dolor que sentía, y gozo por las sensaciones que me abrazaban. Dimitri, me volvió a besar y esta vez le respondí el beso, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse en una melodía pausada, su cuerpo encajaba perfectamente al mío y su sola respiración era una suave y dulce caricia.

Con el paso de los minutos sus movimientos tomaron velocidad, mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar a sus estimulaciones y a cada envestida mis caderas de unían a las suyas haciéndonos gemir al mismo tiempo. Dimitri, besaba cada parte que alcanzaban sus labios como de su garganta salían pequeños rugidos. Nuestros cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor. Lleve mis manos a su cabello y acerque su boca a la mía y como él había hecho antes la acaricie con mi lengua, un gemido de placer abandono su garganta como sus caderas aumentaron su ritmo.

Mi cuerpo volvió a reaccionar como momentos antes, pero esta vez la necesidad fue más fuerte, mis caderas golpeaban con rapidez la suya en busca de alivio, en busca de esa sensación maravillosa que me robaba el aliento. Dimitri, debió sentirse igual, porque una de sus manos fue a mi vagina y allí jugo con ella y cerrando mis ojos y arqueando mi espalda volví a tocar ese mundo maravilloso del cual no había tenido conocimiento alguno. Las caderas de mi hermoso caballero golpearon tres veces más hasta que de su garganta salió un último sonido como su cuerpo vibro para luego ser desplomado sobre el mío abrazándolo en el éxtasis y amor, puro amor.


	3. Capitulo final

_**Parte II**_

 **PDVD.**

El sol del alba entro por las grandes ventanas en arco como el viento del otoño abrazaba mi piel. Me cubrí un poco más con las sabanas de seda, en mi estado de somnolencia no podía pensar en nada, en nada, excepto en ella.

En su piel almendrada y su cara angelical. Siempre llevaba un velo haciéndola lucir más virginal, más pura, cosa que había cambiado. Su piel era tan suave y su cabello eran tan largo y sedoso, y su cuerpo ¡Oh mi Dios!, su cuerpo era algo digno de apreciar, cada curva, cada centímetro de su piel era digna de acariciar. Sus dotes de mujer solo la hicieron lucir más bella de lo que me imagine que seria y su sonrisa, su sonrisa podría hacer que abdicara al trono solo para contemplarla hasta el final de mis días.

Por instinto estiré mi brazo esperando encontrar una hermosa princesa de curvas delicadas, pero valla fue mi asombro cuando encontré la cama vacía, de inmediato mis ojos se abrieron para ver su lado de la cama vacía y frio, sin embargo, sobre su almohada de plumas descansaba una roja y dulce manzana, sonreí, el día en que nos conocimos el final de nuestra cabalgata había sido en el huerto de manzanos donde ella fingió que las recogía para el rey. Al pensar en él mi semblante cambio y mi cuerpo se tensiono como imágenes de la espalda de mi bella Roza, aparecieron en mi mente.

Ese hombre era un pequeño bastardado, que si se le ocurría volverle a poner un dedo encima a mi mujer su cabeza sería un hermoso trofeo en mi casa de campo en Rusia. No tenía el derecho de tocarla, ¡por lo más sagrado! No tenía derecho de tocar a ninguna mujer, no por ser criados por barbaros debíamos actuar como uno.

Me levante para comenzar un nuevo mi día, mi cuerpo se sentía vitalizado y lleno de energía. Me moría por ver a mi Roza y besarla; sabía que no era correcto y podía ser culpado de traición por robarle la mujer a otro, pero ¿qué elección tenía yo? Desde que la vi entrar con ese vestido oscuro y su cara angelical por las puertas del salón me había obsesionado con su belleza, había escuchado que era hermosa, pero nadie me había dicho hasta qué punto. Las puertas de madera de mi habitación sonaron, y enseguida una criada entro haciendo reverencia, la detalle un poco y pronto la reconocí, era la criada de Rose.

—Buenos días, mi señor — Ella hizo otra reverencia como su cabeza se mantuvo todo el tiempo agachada.

—Buenos días, Mia.

—Siento molestarlo mi señor, pero el rey me ha enviado a darles un mensaje, mi señor les informa que la boda queda cancelada hasta nuevo aviso — el asombro fue marcado en mi cara, pero era una máscara para que aquella criada se lo creyera, de igual manera mientras viviera esa boda jamás se iba realizar, sin embargo, la curiosidad me pico y me encontré preguntando:

—¿Qué ha pasado mi _lady_? ¿por qué vuestro rey ha pospuesto tan esperada boda?

—La reina a enfermado — ella dijo con melancolía en su voz, esta vez mi asombro fue real.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a la madre de vuestra princesa? — eso explica porque Rose, no se encontraba en la cama.

—Ha caído gravemente enferma, en la noche le ha subido una alta fiebre que aún no se la han podido bajar, su abuela es quien la ha mantenido estable.

—¿Y el rey ha cancelado sin ningún problema?

—No mi señor, él quería seguir con lo planeado diciendo que era una simple gripe que sus curanderos cuidarían, sin embargo, Rose y su padre se han opuesto, este último respaldando a su hija, nuestro rey no está feliz, pero ha aceptado. — por supuesto que el infeliz no estaba alegre, él quería cansarse con Rose, lo antes posible, así Turquía pasaría a su poder, solo si el pobre supiera.

—Estaré en unos minutos con el Rey Abe, —Dije y Mia, asintió. Ella se dispuso a marchar, pero la detuve como le entregué unas ramas medicinales —Asegúrate de poner esto en el té de la princesa, ayudara a sus heridas — ella me miro con curiosidad, seguramente pensando cómo me había enterado de las heridas de la princesa, pero como buena servidora que era no pregunto y dando una simple reverencia se marchó.

…

Entre en la recamara, las tenues brisas filtradas por la seda de las largas cortinas aireaban el lugar. En la gran cama de dosel de madera descansaba la hermosa doncella de cabellos rojos como fuego; a los pies de la cama estaba parado su rey con cara de preocupación y aun lado arrodillada y con un trapo en sus manos descansaba mi pequeña preciosa mujer.

—Belikov — El rey saludo a modo de educación.

—Su majestad — me hice a su lado como vi a Rose, cuidar de su madre.

Ella iba vestida con un vestido sencillo, sin enaguas ni corsé, algo me decía que no era amante de ellos. Su cabello estaba nuevamente protegido por un largo velo de color zafiro y su cuello era adornado por preciosos zafiros; ella estaba arrodillada en la gran cama como ponía paños humedecidos en yerbas en la frente de su madre quien dormía tranquilamente.

—¿Qué ha pasado a vuestra mujer? —pregunte sin dejar de mirar la cara de tristeza y los ojos rojos de mi pequeña niña.

—en la noche le ha subido la fiebre y no ha parado de vomitar desde entonces — dijo con lamento.

—¿peste? — pregunte.

—Si fuera peste todos los presentes aquí estaríamos contagiado — Respondió mi abuela como entro con algo en las manos. — es una simple gripe que debemos cuidar — ella me giño un ojo y camino hasta donde estaba Rose.

Vi como mi amada se retiró un poco, más no se alejó de su madre y le dio espacio a mi abuela quien se sentó y tomo su la cabeza de la madre de Rose, esta gimió en el dolor y vi como mi bella niña se estremeció. Mi abuela le dio de beber lo que supuse fue un té mientras Rose, limpiaba lo que caía de sus labios a su pecho, me dolió verle así, ella no merecía más tristeza, ya había pasado por mucho, ella merecía ser feliz.

—Rose, querida — Su padre la llamo y ella le miro viéndome por primera vez, una débil, pero dulce sonrisa apareció en sus labios dedicada a mí, su padre no la noto y si lo hizo la ignoro.

—¿Si, padre? — ella pregunto cómo se bajó de la cama y camino hasta donde estábamos nosotros.

—¿Por qué no sales a dar un paseo con él Sr. Belikov?, así respiras un poco y descansas los pies.

—¿Pero y madre? — ella miro a la cama donde estaba su madre y mi abuela con melancolía.

—No se moverá y debe descansar, yo me quedare con ella, puedes ir y luego regresar, cenaremos aquí, los tres de nosotros, como una familia — la última parte se le quebró la voz, sin embargo, mantuvo su postura de autoridad.

—De acuerdo — ella beso la mejilla de su padre quien cerro sus ojos en deleite, algo me decía que no era muy común que ella lo hiciera — vendré al atardecer y cenaremos juntos. —Su padre asintió y yo tomando su brazo como el caballero que era me marche con ella fuera de la habitación.

Caminamos por los largos pasillos del castillo sin decir palabra alguna. Rose, no estaba muy habladora y respete su silencio; seguro que si mi madre enfermara yo me sentiría igual o peor, mi madre era una parte esencial en mi vida, con ella compartía una conexión que no compartiría con nadie, el día que ella me faltara una parte mía se iría para siempre.

Rose, se desvió y entro en un salón que estaba desierto, al cerrar las puertas ella se abalanzó sobre mí y enterró su cara en mi pecho y sollozo, la acune en mis brazos como acariciaba su espalda dándole consuelo, ella se aferró a mi como si yo fuera su salvavidas, como si yo fuera la cura a sus males.

—Todo estará bien mi pequeña — dije acariciando su espalda y besando su frente.

—¿Y si no? ¿y si ella muere, Dimitri? — ella comenzó a alterarse como las lágrimas manchaban sus mejillas de porcelana.

—Hey, Hey — dije como tomé su cara en ambas manos — nada le pasara solo es un poco de gripa que se puede tratar, los curanderos la sanaran y en unos días todo será como antes. — ella me miro con sus ojos oscuros surcados de lágrimas y me brindo una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Lo prometes? — pregunto esperanzada en mi respuesta, yo besé sus delicados labios color rosado y pegando mi frente a la suya le dije en voz baja:

—Lo prometo.

…

—Un mes ha pasado y la reina aún no se levanta de la cama — le dije a mi abuela como caminábamos entre la nieve que había comenzado a caer.

—La paciencia es una virtud, ella se repondrá, yo lo sé — dijo como miraba hacia el frente. La parte baja de su vestido estaba húmedo por la nieve derretida, sin embargo, a ella no le importo.

—Si ella muere, Ro… la princesa no lo soportaría — pensé en mi hermosa Roza, el ultimo mes había sido una pesadilla para ella y su cuerpo estaba pagando las consecuencias, cada día la veía más pálida y estaba un poco más delgada.

—Lo hará, ella es más fuerte de lo que ustedes piensan — mi abuela se detuvo y me miro — sin embargo, debes preocuparte más por ella que por la reina, hoy al anochecer ellos viajaran de nuevo a Turquía yo me iré con ellos y cuidare de ella hasta que esté bien y pueda volver a Rusia.

—¿Qué pasara con Rose? — pregunte, la ansiedad se apodero de mí, sin Abe, cerca al rey no le sería difícil desposar a Rose, sin perder el tiempo.

—Ella permanecerá una semana más, si en una semana su madre no mejora viajara contigo a Turquía y se quedara allí afrontando lo que viene.

—El rey la desposara nada más los carruajes se alejen.

—No tiene derecho alguno de hacerlo, Abe, lo ha ordenado, no dejara que su hija se despose hasta que él esté presente.

—Sabes que eso no le importa a Reed, él la quiere ya y pasara por encima de Abe, si le es posible, una vez que la haya desposado, no habrá poder alguno que los separe. — dije con un poco de histeria.

—Calma pequeño saltamontes — Mi abuela me acaricio el rostro como cuando era un niño — siempre te adelantas a las circunstancias, la princesa no se desposara con el rey por que el no será su esposo, la alianza nunca se realizara ¿crees que el rey no se dio cuenta de la paliza que le proporciono a su hija hace un mes? El viejo Abe, es una pequeña serpiente escurridiza y si no lo ha ejecutado es porque se está guardando para algo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — pregunte en la confusión.

—algunas muertes deben ser realizadas a manos de quien menos se lo esperan, la vida es de paciencia y si tú quieres estar con la bella princesa deberás tener mucha.

La mire en el asombro y el terror, mi vieja abuela era una mujer callada y algo distante, pero nada se le escapaba, no había secreto que ella no descifrara ni alma que ella no entendiera. Sin embargo, siempre fue reservada y nunca menciono nada, siempre fue una mujer discreta.

…

—¿Crees que me he de enfermar como mi madre? — Rose, pregunto cómo yacía desnuda entre mis brazos, este amanecer después de dos semanas le pude volver hacer el amor y fue mágico, fue como la primera vez.

—No, mi pequeña niña, estas cansada y por eso te sientes débil — dije acariciando sus curvas y sus cabellos sedosos que se esparcían por las amplias sabanas de lino blanco.

—¿Qué haremos, Dimitri? — ella pregunto cómo se acurrucaba más contra mi cuerpo.

—en tres días partiremos a Turquía y una vez que tu madre mejore nos iremos a Rusia — voltee su cuerpo y me posicione sobre ella enterrándome en su cuerpo una vez más, como ella gimió en el placer y el éxtasis. Mire su cara y no pude dejar de ver las ojeras bajo su rostro y su tez pálida — y allí te desposare y te hare muy feliz — dije besando sus dulces labios, como nuestras caderas se movían en el más delicioso pecado.

—Suena como un sueño — ella sonrió iluminando sus ojos oscuros perdidos en el deseo y la pasión — ya quiero ser tu esposa — Dijo en un gemido entre cortado. Ella miro el lugar y dijo — ya me quiero ir de aquí.

—Lo sé, pero en tres días partiremos y todo será más fácil. — moví mis caderas un poco más difíciles haciéndola gemir de placer y cerrar sus ojos, me quedé quieto admirando la obra de arte que tenía bajo mi cuerpo. Ella abrió sus ojos y en voz baja respondió:

—Tienes ra… — ella no termino como retiro mi cuerpo del suyo y corrió hacia un cuenco de barro y vómito, me pare a gran velocidad y me hice a su lado mientras mi bella niña botaba todo lo de su estómago, no era la primera vez que pasaba, su criada me había dicho que este patrón se llevaba repitiendo hacía varios días. — agua.

Elle pidió y yo corrí hacia la mesa de madera y le serví un poco de agua en una copa que ella bebió ávidamente. Su cuerpo cayó sobre el piso de roca y yo la tomé como un bebe en mis brazos y la acosté sobre la cama. El amanecer estaba próximo y en unos minutos debía abandonar la habitación antes de que el castillo despertara y nos descubrieran.

Mi hermosa niña no abrió sus ojos, yo acaricie su cabello y murmure palabras de amor mientras su cuerpo se recuperaba y se quedaba dormido. No le tomo mucho tiempo, al cabo de unos minutos ella cayo como pluma en un profundo sueño, no se me hacía extraño, de unos días para acá vivía constantemente agotada, mi abuela decía que era por la preocupación del último mes. No quería dejarle, pero debía, antes de una semana nadie podía saber lo nuestros, porque el caso contrario, seriamos acusados de traición y seriamos acusado de muerte. Bese sus labios, arrope su cuerpo y vistiéndome me fui como el sol iluminaba su angelical cuerpo.

 **PDVR.**

—¡Princesa, princesa! — la puerta fue golpeada con ímpetu y aceleré. Abrí mis ojos un poco mareada y confundida; mi estómago, al igual que cada mañana se sentía pesado y parecía que algo quería salir de el —¡Princesa, abridme por favor! — La voz de Mia, sonó con urgencia y algo de miedo lo que hizo que me levantara tomando una bata y corriendo abrir la puerta.

Cuando lo hice mi criada entro como alma que lleva satanás y cerró las puertas de madera, su mirada era frenética y cuando vio que estábamos solas comenzó a buscar en mi baúl un vestido, encontró uno que fue muy ligero y me lo entrego en las manos.

—Majestad debe vestirse y marcharse de aquí lo antes posibles — ella argumento alterada, su piel bebe se vio tornada de un rojo carmesí y surcada de sudor.

—¿Pero, que os pasa mía? — pregunte como ella me ayudaba a vestir.

—El rey ha ordenado su pronta ejecución — como las palabras abandonaron su boca mi cara palideció, esto no era correcto, había algún error.

—¿pero por qué ha mandado hacer algo como eso?

—El curandero que la ha visitado ayer ¿lo recuerda? — Asentí y ella dijo — él ha descubierto que está mal con usted y se lo ha contado al rey.

—¿Qué hay de malo a mí? he cogido una gripe leve —Mia, dejo de amarrar mi vestido y camino hasta estar enfrente de mi mirándome con esos ojos azul bebe.

—¿Realmente no sabe lo que le pasa majestad? — al negar con la cabeza ella suspiro y una lagrima salió de sus ojos —Su majestad, usted no está enferma—, ella me tomo de las manos olvidando por completo quien era y sonriéndome en la dulzura me dijo —usted se encuentra en estado de gestación, está esperando un bebe.

Mis ojos se abrieron tan grandes que pensé que se me salían de las cuencas, yo estaba embarazada, estaba llevando el hijo de Dimitri y mío dentro de mí, instintivamente llevé mis manos a mi abdomen y sonreí, dentro de mi crecía nuestro pequeño amor, por eso los últimos días me sentía enferma, no era que estuviera realmente enferma, era que mi cuerpo se estaba adaptando a la nueva vida que albergaba en mí; mi madre y los libros lo llamaban enfermedad de la mañana, sin embargo, no era que estuviera muriendo, al contrario, mi cuerpo le daba vida a otro pequeño ser.

—Princesa, debe marcharse, un carruaje la está esperando, el rey ha salido de caza con el príncipe Belikov. — al escuchar el nombre de Dimitri volví al mundo real.

—¿Dimitri esta con él?

—Si su majestad, el rey piensa informarle que al atardecer ha ordenado su ejecución, ya sabe, él es el prometido de su hermana.

—No puedo irme sin hablar antes con él, tiene que saber lo que está pasando — comencé a salir de la habitación, pero Mia me detuvo.

—No puede su majestad, si él la encuentra los matara a ambos, debe irse y no mirar atrás por el bien suyo y de su hijo.

—Dimitri, tiene derecho a saberlo — ella me dio una mirada de compasión y con voz entrecortada dijo.

—el príncipe acepto contraer nupcias con la princesa mañana al atardecer.

—No — susurre como tome mi estómago y retrocedí —eso no es verdad, él no puede casarse con ella ¡esto no es verdad! —grite como las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos y me desplome sobre el piso de piedra.

—Princesa, — Mia, cayo a mi lado y sobo mi espalda — siento que tenga que pasar por esto, pero si no se va ahora, los soldados la encarcelaran y al atardecer morirá —mire a la joven doncella y vi su preocupación, ella había sido solidaria conmigo y una especie de amiga.

—Huye conmigo — le dije como me ponía de pie, si tenía que criar este bebe sola, su ayuda podría servirme de mucho.

—Majestad, yo no puedo hacer eso — ella me miro y sonrió, me brindo una sonrisa de despedida —Fue un placer servirle en este tiempo.

— _Por aquí, debe estar aun en su habitación_ — la voz de un hombre se escuchó. Mia, me miro con los ojos abierto.

—Corra, corra y no mire atrás, en la parte trasera la está esperando un carruaje, ignórelo y vallase en el caballo, se alejará más rápido, no valla a su país, su madre aún está enferma y su padre es vulnerable, atacara sin piedad y matara a las suyos, huya lo más lejos posible, salga de la frontera de esta aleda, pero no cruce la de Turquía, en la mitad de ambos hay un pequeño pueblo refúgiese allí hasta que su padre la busque.

—¿pero… pero como sabrá mi padre que estoy viva? — pregunte como sentía las botas de los soldados golpear contra la piedra del suelo.

—Yo me encargare de avisarle, pero debe huir — ella me beso en ambas mejillas y de su cuello se quitó una cadena con una cruz en ella — es para él bebe que espera, déselo como un obsequio mío — ella sonrió como una lagrima salió de su ojo. Yo me enredé la cadena en mi cuello y comencé a caminar a paso acelerado en forma contraria, antes de marcharme me di media vuelta y vi a Mia, por última vez.

—¿estarás bien? — tenía un nudo en la garganta y unas ganas inmensas de llorar, algo me decía que este día apenas había comenzado.

—Mejor que nunca — ella sonrió radiante, tome una última mirada de ella, su cabello estaba reluciente y su piel bebe resplandecía en la jovialidad, lucia hermosa.

— _por aquí_ — a lo lejos vi los soldados correr y esa fue mi salida, corrí por las escaleras hacia abajo, pero antes de poderme alejar lo suficiente logré escuchar lo que estaba pasando.

— _¿Por qué tanta prisa muchachos?_ — pregunto Mia, entre sonrisas.

— _Mia Rinaldi, queda acusada y sentenciada a muerte por vuestra princesa_ — y acto seguido escuche como ella grito mientras la espada atravesaba su piel, no lo vi, pero lo sentí, instintivamente lleve una de mis manos a mi vientre y con la otra tape mi boca para no dejar escuchar el sollozo y el grito de dolor que amenazó con salir

Mia, había muerto por mí, se había sacrificado para darme tiempo, para darme dos míseros minutos de tiempo para escapar y no los iba a desperdiciar, su muerte no iba a ser en vano y en ese momento jure regresar y vengarme, vengar su muerte y la de muchos inocentes.

— _Por aquí, no debe ir muy lejos_ — escuche correr a los soldados y eso fue lo que necesite para salir de mi estado y correr escaleras abajo.

Las escaleras parecían eternas, y tanto dar vuelta me comenzó a marear, sin embargo, no me detuve y corrí a todo lo que mi cuerpo me daba. Al llegar a la parte trasera divise el caballo, estaba solo, el castillo aún no se levantaba, era un poco temprano y los criados seguían dormidos. Eran unos 10 metros desde la puerta hasta la puerta principal donde el caballo me esperaba, podía sentir las pisadas de solo soldados y el tiempo agotarse.

Dimitri… si Dimitri, estuviera sabría que hacer… _basta_ , él no está, él se casara, solo te utilizo como a una mujer barata para luego desecharte, debes sacarlo de tu vida, ahora solo son tú y tu bebe y debes luchar por él.

Tomé aire y corrí no sin antes tomar un cuchillo de gran tamaño, mis pies dolían y tenía rasguños que las paredes en espiral habían dejado en mí, sin embargo, no preste atención y corrí… y lo logre. En toda la salida como Mia, lo había dicho me esperaba un caballo, el mismo caballo que había sido testigo de cómo había surgido mi amor por Dimitri, y su lujuria por mí.

Llegue al caballo y de un brinco me monte, no sé si era la adrenalina o mi agilidad, pero no me tomo mucho hacerlo y cuando estaba sobre él pude ver el panorama. El rey venía con sus ropas de caza enojado y gritando ordenes mientras Dimitri, y Avery, caminaban a su lado, la escena me rompió por dentro, verlo me destruyo un poco y verlo a su lado me mato por completo, sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para lamentos y con ese pensamiento cabalgue.

La única salida era donde ellos estaban, no había soldados a caballo por lo que me daría una pequeña ventaja la cual debía aprovechar, sin mirar atrás cabalgue empuñando el cuchillo en mi mano, ese hijo de perra se iba acordar de mi hasta nuestro siguiente encuentro. Dimitri, me vio venir, y su cara se arrugo en la confusión y la angustiad.

— _Bella,_ Rose Marie, ¿A dónde crees que vas?— el rey dijo entre dientes, sin embargó no le respondí, solo mire a Dimitri y con la voz entrecortada susurre.

—Te amo — y mirando con desprecio al rey lance el cuchillo incrustándolo en su pierna, la cual le atravesó de lado a lado.

—¡Perra! — Grito como aulló de dolor mientras su hermana corría a su ayuda.

—Mi señor, debéis hacerte revisar la herida, no sea que la infección te mate, y si tu pobre corazón se acongoja sin saber si realmente estoy en cinta, pues si mi señor, estoy en cita y no dejare que nos haga daño a ninguno de los dos — esta última parte la dije mirando a Dimitri, quien abrió sus ojos en el entendimiento; él iba a decir algo que no lo deje ya que cabalgue sin mirar a atrás, sin embargo, antes de abandonar el castillo escuche dos cosas que jamás olvidare:

—traedme a esa perra sin vida —ladro el rey, pero su grito fue opacado por un grito de dolor y desesperación como las pisadas corrían tras el caballo.

—¡Roza!

…

Las horas fueron días, y los días pronto fueron una semana, no había escapatoria, no había pueblo más allá de la aldea y no había frontera con Turquía, no había más que bosque y rio a lo largo, el olor salino del mar desapareció y el bosque se múltiplo, estaba hambrienta y herida. Al salir del castillo caí de mi cabello torciéndome un pie ¿Qué paso? No lo recuerdo, solo sé que mi caballo se alteró y me tumbo torciéndome un pie y llenándome de moretones.

El agua no era un problema, puesto que había seguido el rio, de pequeña mi padre me enseño que donde hay ríos hay vidas, al parecer hasta el rey de Turquía se equivoca. La comida era diferente, había mucha vegetación, pero no mucha comida, la poca comida que encontraba eran frutos y mucho no los comía por miedo a que fueran venenosos.

El invierno pego con todo su furor congelándome de a poco, las pocas ropas que me acompañaban no eran suficientes, cada noche me refugiaba bajo el calor de mi compañía animal y su pelaje me mantenía calidad, mi fiel caballo nunca me abandono, aunque tuvo más de una oportunidad, no sabría si ella sabía que estaba en cinta, pero me defendió y protegió de todo peligro.

Al tercer día me perdieron la pista, deje de correr y de escuchar sus pisadas, sin embargo, no dormía tranquila, cada vez que cerraba mis ojos podía escuchar las pisadas de los caballos de los guardias que venían por mí, podía sentirlo siguiéndome las pisadas y en algunos momentos de somnolencia podía llegar a ver cómo me atrapaban y me mataban mientras Dimitri disfrutaba al lado de su esposa.

—ha esta hora ya deben estar casados — Musite como sobaba el hocico de mi animal, este relincho como si eso fuera consuelo.

El alba toco el frondoso bosque que me rodeaba anunciando un nuevo amanecer, un nuevo día. Me levante y camine hacia el rio y decidí limpiarme un poco, no podía hacer mucho por mis ropas, pero por mi rostro si podía hacer algo. Cuando terminé me levanté, pero me sentí mareada, el mundo comenzó a girar y por poco y me caigo.

—¿pero qué? — mire a mi caballo que relincho, estaba brincando desesperadamente, intente llegar, pero sentí un líquido bajarme por las piernas, cuando mire mi falda esta, estaba llena de sangre—no, no — comencé a repetir, pero el mareo empeoro, intente llegar a mi caballo, pero antes de lograrlo todo fue negro como el mundo me consumió.

 **PDVD.**

—Debéis calmarte hijo — Mi abuela dijo como me vio caminar de un lado a otro, desconsolado, desesperado.

—No me pidáis eso, ella está allí afuera, en el bosque, en cinta con mi hijo, es pleno invierno, nadie la ha visto y ha pasado una semana — dije en voz baja mirando como caía la nieve sobre los prados que en cierta época del año son de un rico verde.

—la acusaron de traición, el rey la iba a ejecutar.

—¡No tenía el derecho, también es mi hijo! — dije rugiendo con dolor.

—¿la habéis seguido después de que se marchó? — mi abuela pregunto con dureza —¿lo habéis hecho? ¿la habéis seguido cuando huyo para salvarse a ella y a vuestro hijo?

—No —Musite, ella asintió y se dio media vuelta disponiéndose a marchar.

—Entonces no lloréis por haberla perdido, si sobrevivió al clima, es un milagro, pero nadie sobrevive a estas nevadas y tú mejor que nadie lo sabe, solo reza para que encuentre el descanso eterno, pero, sobre todo, reza para que te perdone por haberla dejado marchar — y con eso ella marcho dejándome con la pena y la perdida de mi amada y mi hijo no nacido.

Las horas se volvieron días y los días pronto fueron una semana, no hubo respuesta, no hubo rastro y nadie la vio, los guardias se retiraron al tercer día ya que las bajas temperaturas no ayudaban y el rey la declaro muerta, mi abuela tenía razón, nadie sobrevivía a las bajas temperaturas. El dolor me carcomía, mi niña, mi bella doncella había desaparecido sin dejar rastro llevándose con ella nuestro ángel, nuestro pequeño ángel.

—Mi príncipe — la voz de Avery, se escuchó como entro en mi habitación sin tocar ni anunciarse. La sentí ponerse a mi lado llamando mi intención, sin embargo, no se la di. — mi hermano quiere saber cuándo nos hemos de casar, está impaciente y yo también mi señor. — ella poso su elegante mano adornada por joyas sobre mi brazo, pero yo me retire, su solo tacto me recordaba que nada estaba bien.

—Aún tengo cosas que atender — dije como caminé hasta mi buró y me serví una copa de vino.

—¿Cuánto tendré que esperar? — pregunto ella contoneando su vestido por mi gran habitación, mire la copa y vi mi reflejo en el oscuro vino y mirando de nuevo a sus ojos grises respondí.

—9 meses, deberás esperar 9 meses.

 **PDV DESCONOCIDO.**

—¿estas cómoda? — le pregunte a la bella doncella que había rescatado unos meses atrás.

Ella estaba sentada al frente de la chimenea calentándose. Febrero había llegado y con él un poco más de nieve. La miré un poco, era una joven muy hermosa, usaba un vestido humilde que le había hecho con algunos de mis vestidos y se ajustó perfectamente a su embarazo, pensé que había perdido al bebe, cuando su caballo me llevo hacia donde ella se encontraba y la vi envuelta en sangre pensé que había perdido a su bebe, gracias a los dioses no fue así.

—Muy cómoda, gracias nana — ella me sonrió como sus ojos se iban cerrando.

—Deberías descansar un poco pequeña Rose, es algo tarde — ella asintió y se colocó de pie caminando hasta mí.

—Feliz noche, nana — beso mis mejillas y espero mi bendición, cuando se la di se dispuso a marchar, pero antes me pregunto:

—¿Mañana me entrenaras? — todas las noches era los mismo, solo que esta vez la respuesta no sería la misma.

—Mañana lo hare — ella me dio una sonrisa radiante iluminando su bello rostro —¿puedo preguntar por qué lo deseas? ¿aun deseas vengarte de ese hombre? — omití decir la palabra para que ella ignorara de cuanto sabía yo. La vi llevarse las manos a su cuello donde descansaba una tierna cruz de oro, sus ojos se pusieron tristes y algo decididos como ella respondió.

—cuando nazca mi hijo, iré y lo buscare y el pagara con su vida lo que le hizo a la de Mia, y la mía — ella camino hasta donde mí y me cogió las manos con dulzura — y de ahí regresare a casa y tu vendrás conmigo — sonreí y bese su mejilla como le murmure.

—un paso a la vez saltamontes, ve y descansa y ya mañana hablaremos — ella sonrió y se fue descansar y olvidarse de la tristeza que la cubría por dentro por no tener a su amado a su lado.

Recogí la sobra de las comidas y se la di a los perros. Afuera, una torrencial lluvia comenzó a caer, aún faltaba otro mes más de intensa nevada por lo cual coloqué un poco más de leña para que la casa estuviera calidad para mi pequeña y dulce niña. Recogí un poco más de suciedad y me dispuse a marcharme a dormir, mañana sería un largo e intenso día.

Estaba por subir las escaleras de madera cuando alguien toco la puerta, no me asuste, nadie sabía de la existencia ni ubicación de la casa y quien lo hacía era de confianza. Tome el largo tul de mi falda y baje, deje la vela que tenía en mi mano sobre la mesa que había al lado de la puerta y retire el cerrojo de está dejando ver a mi invitado de media noche, cuando este me vio, sus ojos se abrieron en el sombro.

—Ya te estabas tardando mucho.

 **PDVR.**

—Debes levantar más tu brazo, eso te dará estabilidad para combatir — mi nana aconsejo como se acercaba sigilosamente para atacarme. Actualmente tenía 4 meses de embarazo y con cada día que pasaba me volvía más lenta.

—es pesada — me queje como deje caer la espada y mi cuerpo sobre el pasto verde. Mi nana me siguió el ejemplo y se sentó a mi lado.

—Nadie dijo que sería fácil, pequeña flor — resople y ella me reprendió — eso no es digno de una princesa.

—Ya se me olvido como ser una —Admití mirando hacia el bosque — a veces, cuando cierro mis ojos y pienso en mi vida de hace unos meses, parece fantasía, parece que no es mi vida y estuviera viendo por los ojos de otra persona.

—pero no lo haces —argumento — es tú vida, eres una princesa, heredera al trono de Turquía y tú hijo es el heredero al trono de Rusia.

—No somos de un lado ni del otro — dije acariciando mi estómago, — me he quedado embarazada sin casarme, cuando estaba comprometida con otro hombre, no creo que mi padre me perdone y no creo que la familia de Dimitri me acepte.

—¿Por qué pensáis eso hija mía? — pregunto mi nana dándome a beber un poco de leche con miel.

—Porque son de la realeza como mis padres, debe ser igual de estrictos con las normas, cuando me vean no pensaran que soy una princesa — dije mirando a sus cálidos ojos —pensaran que soy una deshonra y una vergüenza por haberme quedado embarazada sin casarme.

—¿Quién dice que ser madre es una deshonra? Según entiendo Rusia es gobernada por mujeres, el único hombre de la casa real es Dimitri.

—ellas estuvieron casada, mi padre dice que la reina madre es muy estricta, supongo que la madre de Dimitri debe ser igual.

—No puedes adelantarte pequeña, espera que pase los días y cuando hagáis todo lo que tengas que hacer puede pensarais si queréis ir a casa o a Rusia.

—¿No pensáis que soy un mounstro por planear la muerte de un hombre? — pregunte con un poco de temor, mi nana era lo único que tenía en la vida en este momento.

—una mujer tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer, supongo — ella miro hacia la cabaña y sonriendo dijo — él te acusa de traición por acostarte con otro hombre, pero el comete doble pecado, está matando a la única heredara de Turquía y al siguiente al trono de Rusia, por ley debe morir por traición a ambos reinos, sobre todo cuando en Rusia el sexo antes del matrimonio no se considera traición a nadie.

—¿Crees que es correcto que haga lo que pienso hacer? — pregunte para estar segura de que no estaba cometiendo un pecado.

—Debes honrar la mente de aquella doncella que os salvo vuestra vida y él debe pagar por atentar contra la corona.

—eres un alma de Dios, nana.

—No sé si lo sea, pero sí sé que te debo preparar, así que anda, ponte de pie y a entrenar.

 **PDVD.  
** _9 meses después._

Deje unos hermosos lirios sobre la roca pulida y con un nombre sobre ella, era sencilla, nada que demostrase que había sido una princesa. Dos semanas después de su marcha llegaron con el cadáver de una mujer en descomposición y comido por los lobos, sus cabellos eran oscuros y largos, no había duda, era ella.

El rey le mando hacer una tumba como si fuera cualquier aldeano, a petición de mi abuela quien dijo que le diera un poco de respeto a la memoria de un cristiano, él acepto. Fue la peor sepultura que se le puede dar, no hubo tropas, ni música, no hubo caballos, ni cortejo, solo un sepulturero y yo mirando a lo lejos.

En una semana serán 9 meses, 8 desde su partida; mi pequeño ángel ya debería haber nacido, debería estar en mis brazos mientras mi bella esposa duerme por estar agotada y feliz. Deje las flores como escuche los pasos acercarse, no me di la vuelta, ya sabía quién era, a lo lejos vi a mi abuela mirarme y asentir con su cabeza.

—En una semana se cumple el tiempo que me pediste, he sido muy paciente mi señor, pero necesito una respuesta — su voz sonó baja y dulce, una máscara, la máscara que su hermano le obligaba a usar para ocultar su verdadero yo.

—Ha sido muy paciente mi princesa — dije como le di la cara y aprecié sus delicados y engañosos rasgos — y como el caballero y futuro heredero que soy, en una semana antes de que el sol se esconda te habré desposado, preparad todo mi bella lady.

—Me habéis hecho la mujer más feliz de estas tierras — ella sonrió victoriosa, y yo solo asentí.

—te veré en una semana bella lady— asentí besando su mano como me marché sin mirar atrás,

 **PDV DESCONOCIDO.**

—Pequeña, debéis pujar cuando te lo diga ¿de acuerdo? — Rose, asintió tomando la mano de mi joven hijo.

El parto se había adelantado y él bebe estaba a punto de llegar, Rose, gritaba y gemía de dolor, su cuerpo estaba bañado de sudor y las sabanas se mancharon como la sangre las tocaban —¡Puja, ahora! — ordene y ella hizo su mejor esfuerzo pujando con todo lo que le daba.

—¡Ahhh! — gimió como se dejó caer sobre su cama. Mi hijo limpio su sudor con un poco de agua fría como le daba consuelo con sus ojos.

—¡Puja! — volví a ordenar, una mata de pelo marrón se asomó señalando la nueva vida que llegaba al mundo — vamos Rose, ya casi está aquí, ¡puja! — y ella lo hizo dando todo de sí.

La cabeza salió y con cuidado saque el resto de su cuerpo, era muy pequeño y hermoso; su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre, y sus ojos cerrados, pero su pequeño cuerpo tenia pequeños espasmo cuando este lo toco el frio que lograba penetrar las llamas del calor. Miré a la madre quien sonreía y miraba a la pequeña bendición que tenía en mis manos, las lágrimas surcaron mis ojos como fui testigo del milagro de la vida. Corté el cordón con una navaja y le di tres suaves palmadas a su espalda y el llanto lleno la estancia llenando de vida el lugar.

El llanto de la pequeña vida fue como la más hermosa melodía para los presentes, su llanto nos recordó el milagro de la vida y como un ser con solo mirarte a los ojos podía convertirse en tu mundo entero. Rose, tomo a su bebe en brazos y lo arropo con la sabana de lino blanco la cual se manchaba con la sangre de su bebe. Mi hijo, el cual se encontraba a su lado sonreía, estaba un poco en shok, pero era normal, no todos los días vez a una hermosa doncella en labor de parto, sin embargo, mantuvo la calma y me ayudo en todo lo que le solicite.

Y mientras los tres sonreíamos en la dicha y el gozo, nadie se daba por enterado de lo que pasaba en el castillo próximo a mi casa, nadie escuchaba los gritos de lujuria y placer que rebotaban entre las paredes piedra de aquel lúgubre y oscuro castillo, y mientras él bebe lloraba, una joven y bella doncella gritaba en el éxtasis mientras, su amante de cabellos chocolate la hacía suya sin ser su esposa.

 **PDVD.**

Los manteles de oro fueron perfectamente colocados, la vajilla de plata estaba pulida a la perfección y las copas de cristal estaban en su máximo resplandor. Usaron flores de todos los tamaños y colores, no hubo persona que no hubiera sido invitada y no había plato que no se cocinó. El vestido de novia fue elaborado por 15 sastres diferentes, era de blanco marfil y tenía miles de perlas. Telas y telas de la india llegaron en una gran embarcación y algunas joyas preciosas les fueron regaladas a la futura reina de Rusia.

El atardecer se divisaba en el horizonte que pintaba sus árboles de un rico naranja, el calor era abrazador, el verano estaba en su pleno esplendor regalándonos días soleados y calurosos. Mi traje negro brillaba bajo la luz de los últimos rayos del sol, el traje, al igual que el de novia fue echo a la medida, sin embargo, sin tanto esplendor y tanto detalle. Peine mi cabello hacia atrás y lo sujete a la nunca con una banda echa en cuero, enfunde mi espada y me coloque las medallas de guerra que había obtenido defendiendo a mi país, mis botas de caza llegaban hasta casi a las rodillas y están relucía bajo la luz de las velas, estaba listo para dar el ''si quiero''

—¿Puedo? — mire hacia la puerta y una gran sonrisa se ilumino en mi cara como vi a la persona que divisiva allí.

—Por supuesto, madre.

Mi hermosa madre entro en la estancia llenándola de belleza y elegancia. Su precioso vestido de color rojo se arrastraba por los pisos de roca, su larga cabellera se alzaba en un peinado en trenzas y sobre este su corona prominente se alzó no dándole cabida a las preguntas de quien era. En su cuello un elaborado collar de rubíes y en su vestido un listo con la insignia de nuestro hogar, mi madre era la personificación y la bondad en persona.

—¿Cómo estas, hijo mío? — ella pregunto cómo acomodo mi traje y las insignias.

—Tan feliz como puedo estar — ella me dio una mirada de compresión y una sonrisa triste.

—Algunas cosas deben pasar por algo.

—Desearía que fuera diferente — mire hacia la ventana y con voz melancólica le hable —desearía que fuera para ella, desearía quien fuera ella la que usara ese vestido y la que hubiera elegido la vajilla y las flores — mire de nuevo a mi madre con lágrimas en los ojos —solo desearía que fuera ella quien camine al altar… que caminara con nuestro hijo en brazos. — los ojos de mi madre se aguaron un poco, sin embargo, mantuvo la postura.

—¿Quién te dice a ti que le hubiera gustado esto? —ella miro hacia el lugar y una cara de desprecio se hizo evidente en su rostro limpio — ¿Quién te dice que hubiera sido feliz en medio de tanto circo?, porque me has de disculpar hijo mío, pero lo que esta doncella ha hecho se llama circo, esta no es la unión que hubiera deseado para ti, y estoy segura de que Roza, tampoco la hubiera deseado.

—¿Qué hubiera querido ella? — mi madre sonrió y me limpio una lana invisible del traje.

—¿Quién sabe?, pero la elegancia y serenidad de la gran princesa de Turquía era conocida en cada reino, mientras que la futura reina es escandalosa y extravagante, la princesa era cortes, humilde y sofistica, las características perfectas de una reina.

—¿Cómo sabéis tanto de ella?

—Hace muchos años la conocí, cuando estabais en la guerra viajé a Turquía y la conocí, era una niña de 10 años y era muy hermosa y serena. Ella nunca supo que yo era reina, no acostumbraba vestirme así, ella pensó que era una criada y sin embargo me trato con dulzura y cordialidad, tu tenías 18 años, estabas en el ejército.

—Nunca me hablasteis de ella, solo una vez te escuche mencionar que era muy hermosa.

—Nunca te hable porque era una niña, sigue siendo una niña.

—Era una niña — le recordé con pena.

—Era una niña, hasta que te conoció.

—Es fue su peor error —dije con agonía en el alma.

—o su mayor bendición.

—No creo que su padre lo llamaría así, sin mi…—fui interrumpido por la criada que entro en la habitación.

—Siento interrumpíos mis señores, pero todos están esperando por vosotros.

—Iremos en un momento — mi madre le sonrió y la joven criada asintió con la cabeza —¿listo? — ella pregunto con una sonrisa como beso mi mejilla. — me siento muy orgullosa de ti.

—gracias, madre — ella me tomo del brazo y juntos salimos de la habitación.

Miles de velas iluminaron el lugar, las sillas largas de madera se elevaban con elegancia con sus largos y profundos tallados. Vestidos de lana se divisaban desde la entrada hasta el altar, y allí, sobre el altar un ser humano despreciable y avaro sonreía en el triunfo y gozo, su pie de palo descansaba sobre un banquillo de madera, sonreí en la dicha, pues, Rosé, había acertado y su pie, al ser traspasado por el cuchillo, se había infectado y lo habían tenido que amputar.

 _Esa es mi chica._

Mi madre camino conmigo hasta donde el cura quien asintió en respeto a nuestra llegada, mi madre y yo hicimos lo mismo mostrando respeto a Dios. El rey se levantó con ayuda de su bastón y bajo a nuestro encuentro sonriendo, realizo una leve inclinación a mi madre con algo de dificulta, esperando que esta por respeto a él la correspondiera, pero se llevó la sorpresa de que no fue así, mi madre se quedó derecha demostrando su poder.

—Disculpe mi reina, pero cuando un caballero, en este caso un rey está presente, vosotros debéis mostrad respeto — él dijo con su orgullo de hombre.

—¿Quién aquí es el caballero? ¿usted? — pregunto mi madre mirándolo con odio —¿Quién es proclamado rey? — él la miro con odio y se quedó callado — ¿ha visto usted como vive sus aldeanos? ¿ha visto usted la hambruna que padece su pueblo? Un rey no olvida a los suyos, y si ellos mueren de hambre, un rey debe morir como ellos.

—¿y que sabe una mujer de ello? ¿qué sabe usted de ello? —presunto Reed, entre dientes —¿Qué sabe una mujer de como gobernar un país?

—Soy reina de Rusia, mi madre es la madre reina, y ambas hemos gobernado por más de 40 años, mi pueblo nada en riquezas y mi gente no muere de hambre, se mas que tú, un hombre que se proclama rey de una aldea que ni aparece en los mapas.

—Ambas habrán gobernado muy bien vuestro reino, pero al finalizar la noche su reino pasara a mis manos.

—en eso te equivocáis mi señor, la única condición que le impuse a Dimitri, para casarse con vuestra hermana fue que abdicara a su derecho como rey — los ojos del rey se abrieron en asombro y enojo.

—¿No lo habéis hecho? — pregunto en la furia, sin embargo, no respondí ya que mi madre lo hizo.

—Dimitri, os ha hecho una promesa y hoy la ha de cumplir, sin embargo, no puedo olvidar como has ordenado la ejecución de la princesa haciéndola huir en cinta y muriendo de frio en el bosque.

—¡ella me ha sido infiel, ha sido adultera! — el rey rugió atrayendo la vista de todos los presentes.

—¡¿Qué considera usted por adultera?! — pregunto mi madre con el mismo nivel de voz, algunas mujeres exclamaron en el asombro, nadie le hablaba a un rey así y menos una dama —Ella no era su esposa y nunca lo seria, ¿usted realmente cree que el rey la dejaría desposarse con usted después de la golpiza que le dio? Además, usted ha mandado a matar a un real, alguien poderoso y demasiado rico y encima estaba en cita.

—Era una simple mujer, a diario nacen millones, una más una menos, ¿eso qué? — el rey sonrió con arrogancia.

—esa simple mujer llevaba a mi nieto dentro si — mi madre le dijo sin gritar ni inmutarse con la mayor serenidad posible, sin embargo, él la miro y rápidamente me miro a mi en el escepticismo y el odio.

—¡Tú! —grito —¡has sido todo el tiempo tú, tú te has osado a colocar una mano en mi mujer! — el intento tirarse sobre mi sacando su espada, pero fue un intento fallido ya que dos guardianes lo retuvieron, miré sus uniformes y sonreí en el gozo, ellos estaban aquí.

Las puertas de madera se abrieron como alguien con una capa negra y ocultando su rostro entro, tras él, el rey y la reina de Turquía entraron escoltados por 20 soldados, las personas caminaban con paso decidido y se acercaron a nosotros, la sala quedo en un total estado de silencio, el único sonido que percibía era la agitación del rey al mirar a Abe, su rostro estaba serio, pero sus ojos contaban otra historia. La persona encapuchada llego a nosotros y se retiró la capa dejando al descubierto su angelical rostro.

—Hola, cariño — ella me saludo con una sonrisa que valió mi existencia.

—Hola, Roza — la sala exclamo como nuestros labios se encontraron en el más lindo y puro beso. — te extrañe — musite contra sus labios como retiraba un mechón de su cabellera.

—Solo fue una noche — ella dijo sonriendo a su vez.

—Para mí fue una eternidad ¿Cómo está mi preciosa Evelina?

—Profundamente dormida, una de las criadas la está cuidando en la casa de campo. — musito mi preciosa esposa solo para que yo la escuchara. Iba a decir algo más, pero fui interrumpido por un grito de odio y desesperación.

—¡Tu! ¿¡cómo te atreves!? ¡Pensé que habías muerto!

—Algunos muertos regresan de sus tumbas — ella dijo como miro a los soldados — sentadlo en su silla — ordeno con furia y veneno en su voz.

Los soldados hicieron lo que se les ordeno y sin ningún esfuerzo lo sentaron en su silla forrada en oro, ambos guardianes lo retuvieron como el intentó zafarse —¡soltadme, soy vuestro rey! — grito, pero nadie le ayudo.

Rose, tomo la espada que estaba enfundada en mi cintura y con decisión subió al estrado, una exclamación se escuchó a lo largo de la sala como la gente supo lo que iba hacer, el rey la miro y pude ver temor en sus ojos, por primera vez pude ver a un hombre temerle al poder de una mujer. Rose, con la elegancia que la caracterizaba llego a lo alto del estrado y mirando al rey con voz fría y neutra hablo.

—Reed Lazar — ella proclamo y miro a su padre y madre quienes asintieron en la confirmación — por el poder que me posee la corona turca — ella miro a mi madre y abuela quienes también asintieron con la cabeza en su aprobación,— y por el poder que me confiere la corona rusa como su futura reina, os condeno por traición e intento de asesinato a la realeza de ambos países, la cual deberá pagar con su vida — La sala exclamo y una que otra persona grito como Rose, levanto su espada sin ninguna dificultad y tomo impulso.

—¡Que! ¡No podéis hacer esto! — el grito en el desespero intentando zafarse y defenderse, pero era inútil.

—Eso mismo dije cuando me azotaste hasta dejarme la piel en carne viva, no has sentido piedad de mí, y yo os prometo que no sentiré piedad de ti.

—por favor mi señ…— no termino la frase como la navaja cortó su cuello separando su cabeza de su cuerpo y salpicando de sangre a los guardias y a mi bella esposa.

La cabeza salto de escala en escala hasta que toco la superficie y rodo por el pasillo hasta terminar a los pies de una doncella vestida de blanco manchando su vaporoso vestido color marfil. Avery, miro la cabeza de su hermano antes de gritar en la agonía y desesperación, nadie la consoló. Rose, bajo de la tarima y de su capa saco una daga, la reconocí, era la daga que guardaba mi abuela y la misma daga que acabo con la vida de mi abuelo, la punta de la daga estaba envenenada y un solo corte de ella seria letal para la persona.

—¡Perra! — Avery grito como corrió a su encuentro, pero no la toco, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca la daga atravesó su piel perforándola por dentro y matándola al instante, pero antes de que su vida esfumara mi esposa le dijo:

—esto es por la vida de Mia, su muerte ha sido vengada — y con esa misma frialdad se alejó de ella como el cuerpo de la doncella cayo a los pies de la cabeza de su hermano.

Corrí al lado de Roza, como vi que su cuerpo se desplomo en el cansancio, la tome en mis brazos y limpie su sudor, ella me dio una sonrisa cansada, pero una sonrisa de libertad, al fin era libre, al fin éramos libre.

—Todo ha pasado — dijo mirándome con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Todo ha acabado — dije como besé sus labios.

—Hoy cumplimos tres meses de casados — yo sonreí como la ayudé a poner de pie y la mantuve agarrada a mi lado.

—Cómo olvidarlo.

 _ **Tres meses y medio atrás.**_

La tormenta había empeorado, mi caballo estaba hambriento al igual que yo. El frio había aumentado y ni la lana que llevaba me lo quitaba. El mapa estaba errado, no había cabaña cerca del castillo, mi abuela definitivamente había perdido la cabeza. Estaba por darme por vencido en mi búsqueda hasta que la humilde y acogedora casa apareció a mi vista, cabalgue allí y me baje de un brinco y corrí a tocar, cuando la puerta se abrió mis ojos se abrieron del asombro.

—Ya te estabas tardando mucho. — mi madre apareció usando ropas humildes.

—Madre — fue lo único que logre decir, ella me sonrió y se hizo a un lado dejándome pasar.

—No te asombre mi pequeño saltamontes.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunte como camine hasta la chimenea para calentarme un poco.

—Tu abuela dijo que necesitarías un poco de ayuda, mintió en lo de poco — ella sonrió y me comenzó a preparar algo cálido.

—Ella me envió aquí — dije pensativo — dijo que aquí había algo que me pertenecía y se encontraba aquí.

—cuando te hayas cambiado esas ropas podrás subir y buscar en la habitación principal, allí estará lo que tu abuela estaba hablando, yo me iré a dormir, al final del pasillo se encuentra tu habitación. — ella se iba a marchar, pero yo tenía una última pregunta.

—¿De quién es esta casa? — pregunte mirándola alrededor de ella.

—Esta fue la casa en que tu abuela nació y vivió su infancia hasta que se casó con tu abuelo.

—Pensé que mi abuela era rusa.

—Y lo es, por casamiento eso la convierte en una, pero ella nació aquí, no es de allí, ni de Turquía, simplemente es de aquí, no sé el nombre del lugar, nunca me lo ha dicho, hace unos días me escribió y dijo que me necesitaba, cuando llegue me ha contado lo que ha pasado y por ello estas aquí, me iré a descansar, felices sueños hijo mío — ella me beso en la mejilla y subiendo las escalas desapareció de mi vista.

Me cambie mis ropas ostentosas por otras más humildes y cómodas, me calenté un poco al fuego y resguarde mi caballo y le di un poco de comida. Cuando había terminado subí las escalas que rugían a mi paso y llegué a la planta de arriba, el lugar era pequeño, pero acogedor y estaba muy limpio. Mi madre había dicho que en la habitación principal me encontraría con lo que estaba buscando, así que entre muy despacio, el lugar olía a flores y a cera derretida, sobre la cama un cuerpo se divisaba, pensé que era el de mi madre y me acerque apagarle la vela que había, pero cuando lo hice mi cuerpo se paralizo.

Sobre la cama de gran tamaño y de infinidad de sabanas descansaba mi hermosa y pura doncella, sus cabellos estaban esparcidos por cualquier lugar y las colchas la cubrían por completo, su cara estaba pacífica y su respiración era pausada. Sentí mis mejillas húmedas y cuando me las toque me di cuenta de que eran lágrimas, estaba llorando, sentía como si un peso se me hubiera sido quitado, mi Roza, mi preciosa Roza estaba viva.

Con cuidado de no despertarla retiré las colchas y las lágrimas aumentaron como vi su abdomen, allí, bajo una delicada tela descansaba mi pequeño bebe, nuestro pequeño milagro. Las lágrimas aumentaron como me adentre en la cama y la tome en mis brazos, ella se revolvió y se despertó, pero no del todo, aún seguía bastante dormida.

—Dimitri — ella musito entre sus labios aun un poco somnolienta.

—Oh mi Roza —dije como la atraje más a mi pecho.

—¿Dimitri, porque me has abandonado? — ella pregunto con voz acongojada, eso me mato un poco más.

—Nunca te he dejado mi pequeña niña.

—¿me amas aun? —pregunto resguardándose mas en mi pecho.

—Con cada parte de mi corazón.

—Bien —dijo como bostezo —por que seremos padres — una ruidosa sonrió de mi pecho como me sentí dichoso y completo —¿Dimitri?

—Dime, Roza — dije como acaricié sus cabellos.

—Estoy cansada — y acto seguido bostezo.

—Duerme mi bella mujer.

—¿Estarás cuando me despierte en la mañana? —pregunto con voz apagada.

—Por el resto de mi vida. — y ella se quedó dormida, en mis brazos, donde pertenecía.

…

—¿estas nervioso? — Pregunto mi madre como ordenaba mi camisa de lino blanco.

—No, estoy ansioso — dije sonriendo.

—Ella estará aquí pronto — Mi abuela entro y me beso en ambas mejillas —haz echo bien mi querido nieto, Rusia tendrá una extraordinaria reina.

Dicho esto, mi preciosa niña entro luciendo un vestido de gaza hasta sus pies de color blanco, su abdomen se vio envuelto y cubierto por la delicada gaza resaltando su embarazo, su cabello iba suelto cayendo a sus caderas en ondas naturales, y sobre su cabello era una preciosa tiara de diamantes que le había regalado mi madre, la cual había sido su primera tiara.

Rose, camino al altar donde la esperaba con paso lento, tan lento que quise correr y tomarla en mis brazos, pero una mirada de mi abuela me detuvo. Al llegar ella las velas la iluminaron haciéndola lucir como una diosa, mi diosa y pronto mi mujer, ante los hombres como ante Dios.

Ella llego a mi lado y mi abuela procedió a dar la ceremonia, leyó algunos pasajes bíblicos y explico la maravilla de estar casados y de habernos encontrado en este mundo de lujuria y perdición, no escucha, solo tenía ojos y oídos para Roza, quien me miraba con sus ojos brillantes y llenos de amor. Mi abuela por fin me permitió besarla y lo hice, cerrando nuestro pacto, de estar juntos para toda la vida.

 _ **cinco meses después.**_

La luz del alba entro por las gruesas cortinas de seda de color pastel, a mi lado una bella doncella dormía plácidamente privada del mundo exterior, sonreí al verle, la atraje a mi pecho y ella se removió un poco, más no se despertó, lucia pacífica y serena. Su cuerpo desnudo calentaba el mío cubriéndome de los males del mundo. Cerré mis ojos, pero un llanto de tristeza se escuchó.

Solté a mi esposa con cuidado y me levanté con delicadeza tomando algo para cubrir mi desnudez. Camine lo escasos paso que me separaba de una hermosa y tallada cuna de madera y mire en su interior, allí, dos ojos oscuros y surcados de lágrimas me recibieron agitando sus pequeñas manos al aire.

—¿Qué pasa mi pequeña flor, por que lloras? —ella me miro ladeando su cabeza y dejando de llorar al reconocer mi voz. La tome en mis brazos acunándola en mi pecho, era tan pequeña y frágil — todo está bien mi pequeña niña, papá está contigo — acune a mi pequeño milagro y camine con ella hasta nuestra gran cama depositándola a un lado de su madre.

Mi pequeña Evelina, movió su cabeza y al ver dormir su a madre sonrió mostrando la falta de sus dientes, sonreí con ella. Mi hija iba para dos meses y al verla, imágenes de su nacimiento me llegaron a la mente, sostuve la mano de mi esposa todo el parto, mientras limpiaba su sudor, verla en tanto dolor me partía el alma, pero cuando el llanto de nuestra pequeña se escucho fue como si una parte de mí que estaba apagada, hubiera emergido entre la oscuridad y me hubiera llenado de vida, ver llegar al mundo a Evelina, fue el regalo más grande que los dioses me pudieron brindar.

—Eve, a mami no se le jalan los cabellos — mi hermosa esposa dijo aun con los ojos cerrados, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios como mi pequeña niña encerraba en su puño una pequeña cantidad de cabello de su madre y lo jalaba para llamar su atención.

Los ojos de mi esposa se abrieron y miraron a su pequeña hija con una sonrisa dulce en sus ojos, Eve, se llevó su pequeño dedo a la boca y se lo comenzó a chupar —Alguien tiene hambre — dije como la tome en mis brazos y retire los cabellos de su pequeña mano antes de que se cortara.

—Ella siempre tiene hambre — mi esposa se rio como una niña mientras se sentaba en la cama dejando ver su desnudes, era hermosa, como una obra de arte.

Tomo a nuestra pequeña hija y besando su cabecita comenzó a tomar del pecho de su madre con rapidez. Camine hasta donde estaba mi esposa y tome asiento tras de ella como ella se acomodó en mi pecho, bese su cabellera y suspire en la tranquilidad.

Nuestra hija bebió de su delicado pecho hasta que sus ojos se cerraron, su cuerpecito tomo peso como Rose, le saco los gases y la dejo en el centro de la cama. Nos quedamos como estábamos, mirando como el sol alumbraba las hermosas tierras de Rusia.

—¿Crees que seré una buena reina? —Roza, pregunto con preocupación en su voz, le di la vuelta y nuestros ojos quedaron al mismo nivel.

—Serás una excelente reina, como eres una excelente madre— su sonrisa fue tan grande que ilumino el lugar.

Su mano fue a mi mejilla y la acaricio con delicadeza, como si yo fuera su más grande tesoro en la vida —Te amo Dimitri, y te debo mi vida y la de nuestra hija.

—Te amo mi pequeña niña, para siempre. —y la bese como el alba nos envolvió una vez más, siendo el único testigo del amor que nos profesábamos el uno al otro, allí, entre sabanas de lino y vidas nuevas, guardando nuestra imagen para la eternidad.

 _FIN._

* * *

Ok, eso fue todo mis bellas lectoras. Apreciaría que una ultima vez me regalaran sus hermosos comentarios. Gracias a todas aquellas que la leyeron me y dejaron uno en el capitulo anterior, como también a las lectoras silenciosas, gracias nuevamente y les mando un beso.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
